


Dolcemente Mostruoso

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, piante carnivore!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Stiles ha una caffetteria che produce dolci a tema mostruoso e Derek va a fare colazione lì dopo aver staccato da lavoro la mattina presto.<br/>E Stiles pensa che lui sia uno spogliarellista - enfasi su pensa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolcemente Mostruoso

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione: in questa storia gli Hale sono tutti vivi, non c'è alcun legame di parentela fra Malia e Peter.  
> Non essendo io molto ferrata in pasticceria americana, per la creazione dei dolci in vendita nel negozio di Stiles, Kira e Malia mi sono appoggiata perlopiù ai tipi di dolci che conosco, rifacendomi quindi in largo modo alla pasticceria italiana/europea.  
> Il nome del negozio, invece - _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ \- è quello di un reale negozio di caramelle che una ventina di anni fa c'era nella mia città (aperto e chiuso nel giro di pochi mesi, peccato XD): nella mia mente di bambina è rimasto impresso per logici motivi legati agli zuccheri.  
>  Le scritte con i dolci che fungono da separatori, idealmente dovrebbero rappresentare una sorta di richiamo alle classiche lavagne con le specialità del giorno che si trovano fuori dalle caffetterie, e che mi è piaciuto fare per dare una maggiore idea della roba che servono in negozio e provare a dare un tocco di atmosfera dolciaria in più.  
> Ho provato a calcare un pochino (almeno parzialmente) lo stile delle sit-com degli Anni Ottanta, in cui di puntata in puntata i fatti si svolgevano sempre negli stessi posti, in un ambiente circoscritto e piuttosto limitato.  
> Questa storia in sé è una scemata pazzesca, non ha alcuna pretesa e l'ho scritta con la sola idea di divertirmi un po' e creare qualcosina di comico. Più che altro è un gigantesco tributo ai dolci, perché prepararli è uno dei miei hobby preferiti! <3  
> Spero possa divertirvi!  
> Buona lettura!  
> (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

 

 

Non era poi così difficile intuire com’erano riusciti con pochi mezzi ad arrivare ad aprire e mantenere una caffetteria in una piccola cittadina sonnacchiosa come Beacon Hills. Avevano frequentato il college, e di conseguenza avevano alle spalle una dura lotta contro la bancarotta: ovvio che conoscessero bene l’arte del sapersi arrangiare.

Scott da adolescente era stato aggredito da un giovane alpha in preda ai fumi di un whiskey troppo corretto con della strozzalupo: quel tipo soffriva la solitudine in modo malato, e fuori di sé aveva Morso Scott attaccandolo nel parcheggio di un supermercato per poi scomparire; l’avevano trovato qualche giorno dopo, morto di overdose.

Per due anni, Scott come licantropo era rimasto sotto la tutela del branco degli Hale – era così che andavano le cose, per legge in ogni città spettava sempre al branco con più risorse occuparsi degli umani che erano diventati licantropi senza volerlo ed erano senza un alpha – e poi, una volta compiuti diciotto anni, era stato libero di fare quello che voleva e costruire un proprio branco, ed era pure diventato misteriosamente un Vero Alpha.

Stiles era rimasto con lui, come sempre, come da quando andavano all’asilo; avevano sopportato i lunghi pomeriggi noiosi che avevano dovuto trascorrere divisi perché Scott doveva lavorare sui suoi nuovi istinti con gli Hale, ma fra l’ultimo anno del liceo e il primo anno di college, il loro piccolo branco aveva preso forma.

Non erano proprio un branco convenzionale – due licantropi, due umani, una kitsune, una banshee e un coyote mannaro – ma la sorte e le coincidenze fortuite li avevano spinti assieme, in qualche modo si capivano sempre a vicenda e l’uno poteva sempre contare sugli altri. In soldoni, erano una banda di cazzoni, ma si volevano bene, ed erano giovani e un branco alle prime armi e questo… _questo aveva permesso loro di ottenere un finanziamento da parte dello Stato della California_ , l’incentivo dato a tutti i giovani branchi per aprire un’attività, se voluto, e stabilizzarsi su un territorio.

Erano giovani, con poche possibilità di trovare lavoro in tempi brevi, affetti dalla Sindrome di Peter Pan e con la voglia di passare ancora ore solo a lamentarsi dei professori, seduti al tavolo di qualche caffetteria del campus, _tutti insieme_. E da lì era nata l’idea della caffetteria, proprio mentre Stiles _gemeva_ di piacere affondando i denti in un cupcake fatto da Kira, e Malia cercava di pulirsi, con scarso successo, un baffo di cioccolato.

«E se aprissimo un locale tutto nostro?» aveva proposto Kira, sorridendo speranzosa e luminosa come un elfo di Babbo Natale la notte della vigilia. « _Sappiamo_ fare dolci e ci piace stare dentro le caffetterie!»

Lydia aveva sorseggiato il proprio caffè, aggrottando la fronte con espressione pensosa e distante. «Scott è un alpha, se dichiara di aver formato il proprio branco, potremmo ottenere un finanziamento, ci spetterebbe di diritto…» Poi aveva agitato una mano, arricciando il naso. «A ogni modo, però, vi aiuterei solo con la contabilità: ho altri progetti per il mio futuro». Sapevano tutti che Lydia non avrebbe abbandonato il suo primo amore, la Fisica, per il primo cupcake di passaggio.

Stiles aveva osservato perplesso Lydia, mentre lei calcolava per loro le possibilità di successo di quella strampalata proposta di Kira, e poi aveva tirato su col naso. «Mi sembra un piano assolutamente folle, stupido e privo di senso» aveva commentato con faccia seria. «Quindi ci sto».

Quasi sei mesi dopo quel giorno avevano aperto la porta del locale polveroso da pulire, arredare e rendere la loro attività commerciale.

Scott era l’alpha, ma non era un vero e proprio socio, anche se li aveva aiutati ad avviare tutto dal punto di vista economico e burocratico grazie al suo stato – ed era sempre lì presente a divorare dolci gratis: aveva preferito continuare i suoi studi per diventare un veterinario, senza smettere però di offrire loro il suo supporto. Lydia era stata di parola e fin da subito era stata la loro ancora di salvezza per quanto riguardava la contabilità.

Liam e Mason frequentavano ancora il college, ma erano stati attratti dall’idea come api al miele ed erano finiti con l’offrirsi come camerieri.

Stiles, Kira e Malia erano nei fatti i veri proprietari e pasticceri della caffetteria.

Vivevano in una piccola cittadina californiana sconosciuta ai più, ricca di gente abitudinaria, ed era stato logico fin dall’inizio che se avessero voluto attirare un po’ l’attenzione e avere della clientela avrebbero dovuto creare qualcosa di particolare, _un’atmosfera_ particolare.

Nei fatti, Beacon Hills era poco frequentata perché in genere moltissimi umani la evitavano: la sua percentuale di popolazione sovrannaturale era altissima, perfino rispetto al resto della California. Stiles aveva trovato divertente aprire un negozio di dolci _mostruosi_ in una città di mostri.

Quando avevano appeso l’insegna del _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ , molti pensionati che passavano di là avevano scosso la testa, scettici e alcuni perfino un po’ disgustati, mentre i liceali avevano fissato le vetrine ancora non pronte ridacchiando curiosi ed eccitati. Stiles, Kira e Malia comunque sapevano che di certo avevano attirato l’attenzione su di loro, e che _tutti_ sarebbero venuti a comprare almeno un dolcetto per prova, quantomeno per poi poterne sparlarne meglio.

Per l’arredamento avevano dato fondo alla loro arte dell’arrangiarsi, provando a creare con stile l’interno di un immaginario antro delle streghe. Avevano dipinto a mano le pareti con toni scuri, arricchendole con disegni di ragnatele e di scaffali pieni di libri antichi, teschi, boccette di vetro e strani oggetti, e per l’arredamento avevano optato per dei mobili di seconda mano. Tavoli, panche e sedie non erano tutti uguali, ma l’intenzione era stata proprio quella di dare un’aria vissuta all’ambiente, con pezzi che però fossero in qualche modo in armonia fra di loro. La mamma di Scott e la mamma di Kira avevano provveduto a dare un tocco floreale regalando loro diverse _piante carnivore_ , che Stiles e Malia curavano con tanto amore; avevano perfino dato loro dei nomi: Genoveffa, Gertrude e Clementina.

Era tutto molto semplice, ma si erano divertiti molto a dare vita a ogni singola cosa, e soprattutto ci avevano messo il cuore.

La creazione di un menù a tema era stato un altro passo importante e non molto facile da portare a termine. Prima di tutto, nonostante Scott fosse stato esaltato all’idea di ordinare un caffè macchiato che portasse il nome di una pozione di Harry Potter, avevano deciso di lasciare invariati tutti i nomi delle bevande calde classiche da caffetteria, creandone giusto un paio _ad hoc_ : la gente avrebbe trovato fastidioso e inutile chiamare con altri nomi il proprio caffè abituale, soprattutto se si andava di fretta; sarebbe stato solo controproducente.

Per i dolci la questione era stata un’altra: per creare qualcosa con l’aspetto "mostruoso" ci voleva tempo e dedizione, e non sarebbe stato né facile né economico farlo quotidianamente su larga scala per un negozio; era necessario un compromesso. Kira aveva proposto di dare vita a una sorta di evento settimanale o mensile che attirasse l’attenzione delle persone, e poi insieme si erano dati da fare per associare in modo semplice dei sapori a delle creature sovrannaturali, o a delle cose mostruose – il dolce avrebbe avuto _quel_ sapore, ma non necessariamente l’aspetto della creatura – in modo tale da restare tematici, ma a basso costo e senza troppi sforzi.

Ogni venerdì sarebbe stato il giorno dei frappé e dei frullati con i nomi strani da pozioni – _I Venerdì Stregati di Dolcemente Mostruoso_ – e ogni sabato ci sarebbe stato un evento fisso, a ciclo continuo: il primo sabato era quello dei _Cupcake Mostriciattoli_ , il secondo quello delle _Mummie Ubriache_ – su insistenza di Malia – e il terzo quello dei _Fantasmini a Sorpresa_.

Inoltre, Kira e Malia avevano creato un personaggio immaginario, Malira la Vampirella, che gestiva la pagina su Facebook del negozio e il loro twitter; scattavano foto ai dolci che Malira "comprava", con tanto di dita a V dietro o accanto, e le pubblicavano con didascalie ricche di _Awww_ , _kawai_ , _XOXO_ e altre espressioni che spingevano Stiles a portarsi una mano sulla fronte, però… _funzionavano_. Malira pubblicava, Kira e Malia condividevano su Facebook lo stato o la foto e la retwittavano, i loro amici e parenti condividevano e retwittavano a loro volta pubblicizzando, e in giro di poco tempo tutta la città era informata di cosa vendevano quel giorno al _Dolcemente Mostruoso_.

Stiles trovava tuttora un po’ inquietante che Malia si fingesse una vampirella scrivendo _XOXO_ , ma se funzionava per le vendite, era meglio tacere.

Era stata un’idea nata per caso, l’avevano messa in atto senza sapere esattamente il più delle volte quello che stavano facendo, ma a distanza di quasi due anni il locale era ancora aperto e in piena attività, con dei clienti abituali e un nutrito gruppo di liceali che il sabato mattina o pomeriggio correvano da loro ad accaparrarsi uno dei dolcetti dell’evento in corso.

Era magnifico.  
E certe volte si sentivano perfino degli adulti. Pazzesco

Come molti degli imprevisti e delle cose che capitano fra capo e collo, tutto iniziò più o meno durante una domenica sera, il momento della settimana in cui di colpo si diventa più tristi, burberi e sconsolati perché il lunedì si fa presente pungolando tutti affinché venga preparata ogni cosa per l’inesorabile inizio della nuova giornata _lavorativa_.

Avevano ricevuto un ordine per una festa di compleanno a scuola di una bambina, una torta _Canto della Sirena_ e parecchi biscotti da fare, e considerando anche il carico di roba fresca da sfornare per il lunedì mattina, avevano deciso di mettersi all’opera domenica sera. In più, Stiles aveva il terrore di combinare un disastro e fare scoppiare a piangere la bambina festeggiata, che tanto voleva la "torta della sirena come Ariel! E i biscotti squama come quelli dei pesci!" – non aveva nemmeno avuto cuore di correggerla, per quanto Malia la avesse fissata perplessa, aggrottando la fronte e _arruffando_ le sopracciglia – e quindi era in ansia da prestazione e aveva ficcato fra le mani di Kira la glassa per decorare, onde evitare pasticci sul dolce già pronto.

Erano nel laboratorio sul retro della caffetteria, con per sottofondo il ronzio dei banco frigo e della musica house _orribile_ che tanto piaceva a Malia, tenuta a volume bassissimo. Nell’aria si sentiva una strana combinazione di profumo di frutta esotica e fragole, e fragranza di pasta frolla e caramello, e le luci fredde della cucina li accompagnavano mentre lavorano in silenzio, sbuffando di tanto in tanto.

Kira si mise a canticchiare a bocca chiusa uno strano motivetto mentre toglieva dallo stampo delle stelle di gelatina alla fragola da usare come decorazione: di solito, su quel tipo di torta disegnavano con della glassa verde una coda di sirena stilizzata sulla copertura di cioccolato bianco, e basta così, ma visto che era per la festa di compleanno di una bambina, Kira stava facendo un’eccezione aggiungendo quella sorta di stelle marine e una scritta rosa di buon compleanno – Stiles invidiava la sua pazienza.

Avevano già sfornato e messo a raffreddare le _Squame di Tritone_ , e Stiles stava preparando la glassa verde per esse.

Malia, con aria buffamente concentrata e contrita, spalmava di caramello dei biscotti a forma di coda di volpe per poi sistemare sopra di loro un altro biscotto uguale insieme a della granella di nocciole: Malia aveva un paio di problemi con l’aggressività repressa da risolvere, e svolgere dei lavoretti piccoli, noiosi e delicati era per lei una sorta di sfogo, la aiutava a incanalare la rabbia e lo stress. Dopo era sempre _calmissima_. E a proposito di quei biscotti, Stiles si chiedeva quando Kira, con un sorriso timido ma malizioso, avrebbe rubacchiato una di quella _Code di Kitsune_.

Stiles aveva appena terminato di decorare di verde le _Squame di Tritone_ , e mettendo via il sac à poche stava ponderando se preparare o meno un’infornata di _Cervelletti_ per il giorno dopo, quando sentirono qualcuno entrare dalla porta sul retro. C’erano solo altre due persone, oltre a loro, ad avere le chiavi del negozio, e vista l’ora e considerando che Scott era di turno al rifugio per gli animali, poteva trattarsi solo di Lydia.

«Sono io» la sentirono annunciarsi, prima di entrare nel laboratorio con un sospiro stanco; doveva provenire da una serata importante ma non troppo formale, perché indossava un abito molto corto a stampa floreale e aveva una pochette fra le mani. Li salutò in maniera distratta con dei baci sulle guance, mentre fissava con interesse quello che c’era di pronto sul tavolo su cui lavoravano – annusò anche più volte l’aria.

«Uhm» ponderò Lydia, stringendo le labbra e sporgendosi un po’ più avanti per guardare cosa stava facendo Stiles, chino su una ciotola. «La _Urlo della Banshee_ che hai fatto ieri pomeriggio è finita?» chiese con finta aria indifferente.

Stiles sospirò roteando gli occhi. «Ne trovi ancora un quarto nel banco frigo delle torte». In realtà gliel’aveva messa da parte: non è che si poteva privare Lydia del dolce che avevano creato apposta per lei.

Lei sorrise soddisfatta e trionfante, posò la pochette in cima a una mensola pulita e andò sul retro del banco del negozio a procurarsi piattino, coltello e forchettina.

«Stai bene con quel vestito!» le disse Kira, quando lei rientrò – stava armeggiando ancora con la glassa rosa per finire la scritta sulla torta. «Dove sei stata, stasera?» le domandò curiosa.

Lydia aprì il frigo del laboratorio e ne fissò l’interno con aria pensosa; aveva con sé il piatto con una fetta generosa di _Urlo della Banshee_. «A mangiare fuori. A me e mamma ogni tanto piace concederci una serata fra donne in un buon ristorante» rispose; afferrò la bomboletta di panna spray e ne spruzzò una piccola dose accanto alla fetta. «Poi ho pensato di venire qui per il dessert: sapevo che vi avrei trovati a lavoro». Ripose la panna a posto e fissò il loro tavolo assottigliando gli occhi.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio e seguì la direzione dello sguardo di Lydia: puntava verso il vassoio con le _Squame di Tritone_. «Lydia, no!» sbottò secco.

Lei ostentò indifferenza, marciò verso il tavolo e posò il piatto accanto al vassoio.

«Lydia, sono per un ordine! _Per domani mattina_! No, fai la brava!» insisté Stiles.

«Sono una banshee, non un licantropo: risparmiami i toni da ammaestratore di cani» biascicò; prese con delicatezza e decisione due biscotti, uno per ogni mano, e fece per affondarli nel ciuffo di panna sul piatto.

« _Lydia_!» la richiamò di nuovo Stiles, sentendo l’insorgere di un tic nervoso all’occhio.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio come a dirgli che lo sfidava _a sfidarla_ , e immerse i biscotti nella panna.

«Ci rinuncio» esalò Stiles, stanco.

Lydia stese le labbra in un piccolo ghigno e impugnò la forchettina per concedersi il primo boccone, ma Kira la fermò stendendo una mano verso di lei.

«Stop! Fermati! Questa composizione è _fantastica_!»

Lydia aggrottò la fronte, confusa, fissando Kira posare il sac à poche e togliersi i guanti in tutta fretta; poi prese il proprio cellulare e spinse Lydia a posizionare il piatto più in alto.

«C’è una luce migliore…» mugugnò, mentre Lydia la guardava come se avesse perso la ragione. «È per Malira, sai? Per la nostra pagina Facebook…» le spiegò, preparandosi a scattare. «Potresti mettere le dita dell’altra mano a V dietro il piatto? Grazie!»

Lydia si rivolse a fissare Stiles, con scetticismo e sarcasmo, come a chiedergli se Kira stesse dicendo sul serio; lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle sospirando.

«Ecco fatto» esalò Kira soddisfatta, osservando lo scatto sullo schermo. «Domani la posto!»

«Posso mangiare, adesso?» domandò Lydia, inespressiva.

«Sì!»

«Bene» borbottò, portandosi una grossa forchettata di torta e panna alla bocca. Stiles la sentì mugolare di piacere, e sorrise soddisfatto del proprio lavoro di pasticcere e di averla fatta contenta.

«Dicevamo» sospirò Stiles, riprendendo il discorso di prima, «hai passato una serata madre-figlia…»

«Uh!» gli rispose mugugnando e annuendo; deglutì. «Anche se per caso, mentre eravamo in attesa che si liberasse un tavolo, abbiamo incontrato altra gente, e ci siamo unite a loro».

«Che gente?» s’incuriosì Stiles: le donne Martin erano molto protettive nei confronti del tempo che potevano passare insieme da sole, era strano che si fossero sedute a cena con altre persone.

«Talia Hale e sua figlia Laura» gli rispose, calcando con solennità i nomi. «E quando dico Talia Hale, dico _Alpha Hale_ ».

Kira la guardò meravigliata. «L’alpha che si è occupata di Scott quando lui era ragazzino?» Lydia assentì.

«Non l’ho mai incontrata nei due anni che Scott ha passato con il loro branco» borbottò Stiles. «A dire il vero, non mi sono mai neanche avvicinato alla loro villa: ce l’avevo un po’ con loro» ammise recalcitrante, arricciando il naso e abbassando lo sguardo, vergognandosi un po’, «pensavo che mi stessero rubando del tempo da passare con Scott, o che lo avrebbero convinto a entrare per sempre nel loro branco…»

Lydia lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, scettica e sarcastica.

«Ero giovane!» si giustificò Stiles, agitando una mano. «E non avevo ancora conosciuto nessun altro licantropo…» tornò a lavoro sulla ciotola pieno di impasto alla fragola per i _Cervelletti_.

Malia aggrottò la fronte. «Io non conosco gli Hale. Che fanno, cucinano?»

Kira la guardò, confusa. «No, non sono degli chef o dei pasticceri, non lavorano nel nostro campo».

Lei in risposta scrollò le spalle e tornò ad accoppiare le _Code di Kitsune_. «Allora non mi interessano».

Lydia sospirò rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo, come a chiedere a qualcuno Lassù perché fosse circondata da… _loro_. «Mamma e Talia hanno frequentato lo stesso liceo da ragazze» aggiunse, «anche se Talia era qualche anno più avanti di mamma. Ne hanno approfittato per parlare un po’ dei vecchi tempi e, uh!» Scavò nel ciuffo di panna con una delle _Squame_. «Talia ha detto che conosce il nostro negozio perché sua figlia Cora apprezza molto i nostri prodotti, e mi ha chiesto se poteva fare un ordine» concluse, con uno scintillio negli occhi e portandosi il biscotto alla bocca.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, si tolse i guanti e si avviò a spulciare l’agenda del negozio dove appuntavano le ordinazioni. «Che ordine?»

Lydia deglutì un grosso boccone. «Fra due giorni Cora e suo fratello torneranno da New York, per una pausa dagli studi e dalle loro ricerche: Talia vorrebbe fare una sorpresa a Cora e farle trovare i suoi dolci preferiti».

«E in particolare _cosa_?» incalzò Stiles.

«Una _Morso del Licantropo_ per venti persone e dieci _Mattoni della Casa Stregata_ ».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sprizzando sarcasmo da tutti i pori. «Una alpha che ordina una torta che si chiama _Morso del Licantropo_?»

Lydia scrollò le spalle. «È una donna con un grande senso dell’ironia».

Kira conservò la torta di compleanno nel banco delle torte; storse la bocca in un’espressione pensierosa. «È un grosso ordine…» commentò.

Stiles fissò la pagina con gli impegni di quel giorno. «Dovremmo però farcela, secondo me». Inspirò a fondo e si voltò verso Lydia. «Di’ pure alla signora Hale che per noi va bene».

Lydia assentì soddisfatta e si mise subito a digitare qualcosa sul proprio cellulare, probabilmente la risposta per Talia.

«Come mai tutta questa roba?» s’incuriosì Stiles. «Più che una sorpresa, sembra che voglia festeggiare qualcosa di grosso». Si spostò dal tavolo per cercare gli stampini a forma di cervello: non era stato facile trovarli e comprarli – anche se mai come quelli a forma di intestino crasso – e lui e Kira ogni volta che li usavano li lavavano subito per conservarli in un posto sicuro. Così sicuro che a volte si scordavano _dove_ li avevano messi.

Lydia gli rivolse un largo sorriso sarcastico. «Puoi ben dirlo: suo fratello Peter ha finalmente deciso di aprirsi un’attività tutta sua e smetterla di attaccarsi ai fondi del branco».

«Beh» obiettò Stiles, «non è che le ricchezze degli Hale sembrino avere un fondo, ma posso capire» sospirò, finendo di versare metà dell’impasto alla fragola negli stampini e andando a recuperare un grosso barattolo di marmellata dello stesso gusto.

Lydia pulì le ultime tracce di panna presenti sul piatto con il biscotto rimasto, e sorrise furba. «Penso che la sera dell’inaugurazione Talia si siederà davanti al camino di Villa Hale, con i piedi su un pregiato tavolino da caffè e una bottiglia di whiskey corretto alla strozzalupo in mano».

«E che tipo di negozio aprirà Peter Hale?» domandò Kira, cominciando a mettere via le sue glasse colorate avanzate.

«Non un negozio» la corresse Lydia, con un piccolo ghigno. «Un _locale notturno_. Uno _strip club_ ».

Malia alzò gli occhi dai biscotti, con la fronte aggrottata e le sopracciglia arruffate. « _Questo_ mi interessa» sentenziò monocorde.

Stiles boccheggiò, provando e _fallendo_ ad aprire il barattolo di marmellata. «Uno strip club? Maschile? Femminile?»

Lydia gli rivolse un’occhiata saputa. «Per tutti i gusti e per tutte le esigenze».

Malia annuì inespressiva. «Mi sembra una cosa giusta».

Lydia sospirò storcendo il naso. «Però Peter mi è sempre sembrato uno psicopatico: spero non abbia dato fondo a tutta l’oscenità e perversione di cui è capace».

«Dovremmo andarci» affermò Malia, sicura e atona. «Potremmo portare Mason con noi».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale. «Mason potrebbe battervi sul tempo ed essere _lui_ a invitarvi a seguirlo». Finì di mettere un cucchiaino di marmellata all’interno di ogni stampino e procedette a ultimare il lavoro con il secondo strato di impasto rosa.

«Voglio andarci pure io!» si esaltò Kira. «Tu non vieni, Stiles?»

Stiles con un gesto secco posò la ciotola dell’impasto e le fissò una alla volta, mortalmente serio e privo d’espressioni. «Mi spingerete verso uno spogliarellista sventolando banconote come avete fatto per il mio ventunesimo compleanno?»

Malia aggrottò la fronte. «Era ben dotato».

«Non è questo il punto!» protestò. «È che voi non potete…» Ma Lydia lo fermò senza dire una parola, limitandosi a fissarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato e con aria di sfida, come a dirgli che loro erano _le ragazze_ , e quindi _certo che potevano_.

Stiles sospirò stanco sbracciandosi e agitando le mani. «Ci rinuncio! Fate quello che volete! Fatemi sapere quando avete intenzione di andarci».

Kira sorrise contenta e prese dal vassoio una _Coda di Kitsune_ per mangiarla. _Prevedibile_.

Il successivo sabato mattina presto tutti e tre erano di nuovo in fermento in laboratorio per l’evento settimanale. Arrivavano tutti e tre alla caffetteria intorno alle quattro del mattino quel giorno della settimana, e solo Kira era quella che non era mai assonnata e sempre di buon umore.

I _Cupcake Mostriciattoli_ non era difficili da fare, ci voleva soltanto molta pazienza e dedizione, motivo per cui quelli più delicati da fare, per cui occorreva un lavoro di precisione, venivano dati a Malia, così incanalava bene la propria aggressività fin dal primo mattino.

I _Mostriciattoli_ erano di tre tipi, e per farli venire tutti il più simili possibili fra di loro, ognuno di loro tre si occupava solo di un tipo.

Malia era a capo di quelli ai mirtilli, che copriva di frosting viola scuro cosparso a mo’ di onde su cui poi infilzava un paio di tentacoli di piovra fatti con pasta di zucchero viola chiaro. Fare quei tentacoli le portava via un sacco di tempo, e solitamente se qualcuno la disturbava durante l’operazione lei si metteva a ringhiare; però le venivano davvero bene – e ci metteva parecchia concentrazione a fare le ventose rosa – e anche se terminava con i capelli più scompigliati del solito, poi era così rilassata da schiacciare un pisolino, e per il resto del fine settimana era straordinariamente calma. Tra l’altro, forse per via dei colori "carini" e pastellosi, quelli erano i _Mostriciattoli_ più richiesti dalle ragazzine e i primi a esaurirsi, quindi in genere Stiles non ci teneva a disturbare Malia all’opera, e anzi le riservava un pratico tavolino da campeggio a parte tutto per lei per farla lavorare in pace.

Kira si occupava invece di quelli al cioccolato, decorati con frosting azzurro scuro cosparso a ciuffetti piccoli e fitti grazie a una bocchetta a stella stretta. Il dolcetto in sé era la faccina di un mostro peloso – l’effetto creato dalla bocchetta usata in quel modo era quello: qualcosa di "peloso" – quindi Kira ultimava il lavoro utilizzando due piccole cialde bianche e rotonde per fargli gli occhi – su cui metteva una puntina di cioccolato fuso che fungeva da pupilla – e poi prendeva un biscotto rotondo con gocce di cioccolato e lo affondava in lunghezza e in senso obliquo nel frosting, per creare una bocca sorridente. Il più delle volte si divertiva a creare _Mostriciattoli_ strabici di proposito, sorridendo furba e impenitente, poi sceglieva quello con gli occhi più dritti e correva veloce all’appartamento di Scott, per offrirglielo come colazione. A Kira si poteva togliere tutto, ma non i cupcake preferiti dal suo fidanzato.

Quelli che preparava Stiles, invece, erano quelli alla carota e nocciole; erano disposti in pirottini di carta arancione e sormontati da frosting verde chiaro, cosparso con una bocchetta rotonda e larga, a cerchi concentrici sempre più piccoli fino a creare un piccolo cono di frosting; sulla cima, Stiles posizionava un solo occhio – una cialda uguale a quelle che utilizzava Kira – e un paio di candy corn che fungevano da corna, mentre una caramellina gommosa rossa ricoperta di zucchero veniva posta come lingua poco sotto l’occhio. Stiles pensava che in qualche modo quei _Mostriciattoli_ si addicessero alla sua personalità.

Alle sei del mattino avevano tutto quasi già pronto. Kira era già scappata via da Scott, con la promessa di tornare entro venti minuti, prima che iniziassero a venire i clienti che abitualmente facevano colazione da loro – anche se di sabato il numero di persone che si alzava così presto era dimezzato – e Malia sbadigliando si era stesa sul divanetto che avevano nel retrobottega, chiedendo a Stiles di svegliarla fra mezz’ora per aiutarlo a preparare e infornare altra roba.

Stiles portò al banco frontale della caffetteria i _Mostriciattoli_ , posandoli con attenzione e delicatezza, e sistemò su uno degli espositori la _Morso del Licantropo_ che aveva preparato la sera prima – sapeva quanto tempo avrebbero perso con i cupcake, aveva preferito portarsi un po’ avanti con il lavoro. Sistemati i dolci, trasse un respiro profondo e aprì la caffetteria al pubblico, spalancando la porta principale e mettendo fuori in mostra la lavagna con le specialità del giorno.

Fra non molto sarebbe arrivato Liam per il turno mattutino come cameriere, e sarebbe stata una fortuna visto che, dopo ore passato chino a decorare cupcake, Stiles non aveva nessuna voglia di sistemare da solo il rifornimento di frutta fresca che sarebbe arrivato fra meno di un’ora. Di sabato nel pomeriggio molti liceali in libertà venivano a prendere i loro frappé, non c’era mai un ingrediente che bastasse.

Fu per questo che Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando sentì suonare il carillon a vento con i pipistrellini posto sulla porta d’ingresso: immaginò fosse Liam e alzò lo sguardo.

No, decisamente non era Liam.

Perché era, tipo, un dio greco, però in carne ossa. E che si guardava attorno perplesso e vagamente scettico, come a chiedersi perché mai avesse deciso di entrare lì. Il suo sguardo cadde su Genoveffa, la nepente posta vicino alla porta, e le sopracciglia gli scattarono all’attaccatura dei capelli: ora sembrava pure _disgustato e arrabbiato_ , come se quella pianta carnivora l’avesse offeso personalmente. Forse era per via degli ascidi di Genoveffa: una volta Lydia, da ubriaca, aveva detto che sembravano tanti dildo. Magari quel tipo lì era offeso perché la povera Genoveffa aveva dei peni più grandi del suo.

Stiles scrollò la testa per riscuotersi, respirò a fondo e provò ad attirare la sua attenzione salutandolo il più cortese possibile, nonostante avesse la voce ancora un po’ roca per il sonno. «Buongiorno».

Il dio greco si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso ma non meno perplesso di prima. «Salve» lo ricambiò, avviandosi al banco verso di lui.

«Cosa posso darle?» gli domandò Stiles; la sua mente scivolò pigra e lasciva verso l’universo di cose che avrebbe voluto dargli; si schiarì la voce e si ripromise di bere un caffè forte al più presto, quantomeno per darsi una svegliata e non vagare col pensiero davanti alla clientela.

Il tipo fissò accigliato tutto quello che c’era al banco; le sopracciglia gli scattarono di nuovo all’attaccatura dei capelli quando vide i _Mostriciattoli_ , ma poi gli rispose con tono vago. «A una cena di famiglia mia sorella mi ha fatto assaggiare una delle vostre torte, non mi ricordo però il nome».

Stiles assentì quieto assentendo paziente, anche perché non era la prima volta che un cliente non ricordava il nome di un loro prodotto, anche se di solito succedeva con gli anziani e gli toccava _tagliare_ almeno due torte diverse prima che loro ricordassero o capissero con esattezza cosa volevano. «Che sapore aveva?»

«Cioccolato. Credo fondente. Caffè. Forse cannella».

Stiles "apprezzò" in silenzio il suo profuso uso del punto fermo in un breve elenco. « _Morso del Licantropo_?» ipotizzò.

Il tipo lo fissò inespressivo. «Ora capisco perché non lo ricordavo» e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di blu per qualche secondo.

Un licantropo senza senso dell’ironia era _esattamente_ quello di cui Stiles aveva bisogno alle 6,15 del mattino. Decise di replicargli raccogliendo tutta la baldanza e sfacciataggine di cui era capace a quell’ora infame, sorridendogli nel più _abbagliante_ dei modi mentre tagliava la fetta di torta da servirgli. «Ha per caso un coyote mannaro in famiglia? Perché abbiamo anche la _Canto del Coyote_ , se può interessarle».

«No. Grazie» gli replicò, probabilmente con l’intenzione di trapanargli il cranio con la forza immaginaria del suo sguardo laser assassino. «Prendo però un caffè» e si sedette su uno degli sgabelli alti al banco.

«Macchiato?» chiese Stiles, giusto perché il tipo sembrava uno di quelli che imprecavano interiormente quando qualcuno si azzardava a commettere l’eresia di macchiare un caffè.

« _No_ » fu infatti la risposta secca; Stiles assentì, compiacendosi di se stesso, gli servì la torta e iniziò a preparare il caffè.

C’era da dire, però, che Stiles a Beacon Hills era nato e cresciuto, quindi conosceva quasi tutti, e per quanto la popolazione sovrannaturale fosse elevata, i licantropi vivevano in branchi formati perlopiù da grandi famiglie, condividevano spesso dei tratti genetici e di conseguenza non era difficile associare un branco a un volto. Quel tipo però non gli diceva assolutamente nulla, non riusciva a collegarlo ad alcun branco.

«È qui di passaggio?» esordì Stiles, ma senza troppo entusiasmo: anche se a quanto sembrava lui e il tipo condividevano la poca voglia di parlare e socializzare alle 6,15 del mattino, non voleva dire che Stiles non avrebbe fatto di tutto per infastidirlo. Se l’era cercata. Già solo per il fatto di aver guardato male la povera Genoveffa.

«Sono in vacanza, ma la mia famiglia è di queste parti» gli rispose, irradiando diffidenza da ogni poro.

Lui non si lasciò scalfire e scrollò le spalle. «Chiedevo. Non mi sembrava di averla incontrata prima d’ora, e io vivo qui da sempre».

«Per lavoro abito altrove».

«Capisco» esalò, posando il bicchiere di caffè davanti a lui. Fu in quell’istante che lo sguardo di Stiles cadde sul logo stampato sul taschino della polo nera che indossava il tipo.

In un flash gli tornò in mente la smorfia di Lydia quando gli aveva detto "L’ha chiamato _Il Richiamo della Luna Rossa_ : hai mai sentito un nome più da cliché di questo per uno strip club gestito da un licantropo?"

Quel nome era stampato proprio _lì_.

Aveva davanti uno _spogliarellista_. Uno spogliarellista _vero_.

Ecco cosa ci faceva con quel fisico.

«Lavora…» iniziò a parlare, ma la voce gli uscì stridula; fece un colpetto di tosse e riprese. «Lavora allo strip club di Peter Hale?»

Il dio greco spogliarellista lo fissò malissimo inarcando un sopracciglio, come a sfidarlo a farsi problemi per la sua professione.

Stiles mise una mano avanti. «Ero solo curioso. Il locale ha aperto da poco, al momento è la chiacchiera del paese, sa com’è…» scrollò lo spalle e accennò un sorriso. «All’epoca, quando abbiamo aperto la caffetteria, siamo stati anche noi sulla bocca di tutti, per via del nostro tema…»

Il dio greco spogliarellista aggrottò la fronte, stupito. «Lei è il proprietario di questo posto?»

«Sono _uno_ dei proprietari» precisò, «perché?»

Lui si accigliò ancora di più. «Quanti anni ha?»

Stiles si perplesse. «Quasi due».

Il tizio roteò gli occhi. «Non la caffetteria, _lei_ ».

«Ah» esalò. «Ventitre».

«Al massimo avrei pensato che fosse una matricola del college».

«Non so se ne sono più offeso o lusingato, anche se…» esitò un attimo, si umettò le labbra, e poi _ci provò_ , perché _cavolo_ , quando poteva capitargli di tentare di flirtare con uno spogliarellista senza un pubblico o delle amiche che lo incoraggiassero facendo dei cori imbarazzanti? «Anche se, soprattutto, _sono Stiles_ » si presentò, rivolgendogli un sorriso smagliante, fissandolo negli occhi e provando ad appoggiare un gomito sul banco in una posa disinvolta. _Provando_ perché, com’era ovvio per via della sua sfiga, non ci riuscì: il gomito mancò il banco e per poco non si spaccò la faccia affondando nel nulla.

Il dio greco spogliarellista ebbe la sfacciataggine di fare un piccolo ghigno divertito, _il bastardo_. «Lo so» gli disse, indicando un punto sul petto di Stiles, quello dove c’era il suo nome inciso su una targhetta.

«Ah» esalò Stiles, nascondendo male dell’imbarazzo.

«Derek» si presentò spiccio, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di caffè rimasto e dando così a Stiles l’occasione di bearsi della vista del suo collo disteso.

Stiles si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «E… quanto tempo resterai qui in città?» domandò, passando a dei toni meno formali.

«Credo per un paio di mesi» rispose vago. «Giusto il tempo che Peter trovi il modo di rimpiazzarmi».

Stiles, incredulo, si lasciò sfuggire la replica prima di rifletterci meglio sopra. «Perché mai dovrebbe _rimpiazzarti_?» Quale emerito imbecille avrebbe mai rimpiazzato uno _così_?

Derek lo fissò, confuso. «Ho un lavoro molto più importante che mi aspetta altrove».

A Stiles per un attimo girò la testa, perché uno spogliarellista che aveva un lavoro ancora più importante di quello… lasciava _molto_ all’immaginazione. Quale era il passo successivo e più grande all’essere uno spogliarellista? Stiles decisamente _non_ pensò a del porno.

«Giusto» biascicò infine Stiles, sentendosi instupidito.

«E non penso di voler passare il resto della mia vita a finire di lavorare _a quest’ora_ » sbuffò sarcastico.

Dio, allora stava facendo colazione dopo aver staccato dallo strip club. Si era spogliato fino a poco tempo prima. E la mente di Stiles stava volando fin troppo. Provò a riprendersi.

«Quindi c’è possibilità di rivederti qui a fare colazione a un’ora antidiluviana?» chiese ironico.

Derek ostentò scetticismo scrollando le spalle. «Non so. C’è qualche incentivo a farlo?»

«Passa al lato dolcemente mostruoso, perché noi abbiamo…» si guardò intorno in cerca di ispirazione, vide i dolcetti dell’evento settimanale, «i _Cupcake Mostriciattoli_. Scegline uno, offre la casa». Malia lo avrebbe _ucciso_ per averne dato uno gratis, ma lo stava facendo per il bene della scienza: doveva scoprire cosa si provava a flirtare con uno spogliarellista!

Derek si alzò e andò a guardare meglio i dolcetti; li osservò aggrottando la fronte. «Quali sono quelli che hai fatto tu?»

Stiles li indicò sorridendo fiero e contento. «Quelli verdi».

«Allora ne prendo uno di quelli azzurri» rispose monocorde.

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e lo guardò malissimo. Lui lo fissò inespressivo.

Alla fine, Stiles sospirò e si chinò a prendergli il _Mostriciattolo_ voluto. «Da mangiare o da portare via?»

«Da mangiare _andando via_ » sospirò, guardando l’orologio che aveva al polso.

Stiles lo servì e andò alla cassa a fargli il conto. «Quindi… stai andando a fare il sonno dei giusti?»

Derek prese le monete di resto e affondò i denti nel cupcake. «Uh» assentì a bocca piena; deglutì con forza e gli rivolse un sorriso divertito, e Stiles _giurò_ che stesse flirtando. «Ci vediamo» si avviò alla porta.

«Buona giornata» gli augurò Stiles, quasi in automatico, visto che per lui era un riflesso farlo quando vedeva un cliente andare alla porta, e comunque era troppo impegnato a fissargli il sedere per poter formulare altro.

Derek gli rispose con un vago cenno della mano.

Subito dopo entrò Liam, che sbottonandosi la giacca lo guardò perplesso e in apprensione. «Che ti succede? Perché hai quella faccia?»

«Ho appena visto un dio greco spogliarellista» biascicò.

Liam aggrottò la fronte. «Non hai ancora preso il caffè, vero?»

«Il caffè è irrilevante. Il caffè può attendere».

Liam lo fissò rassegnato scrollando la testa. «Te ne preparo subito uno: non possiamo lavorare tutta la mattinata con te così». Corse di là a cambiarsi.

Stiles continuò a parlargli, certo che grazie al suo udito da licantropo l’avrebbe sentito. «Tu non mi capisci. Solo Genoveffa mi capisce! Lei era presente, lei ha visto!»

«Non dirlo a Scott, potrebbe restarci male!» gli gridò di rimando.

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Magari Lydia potrà capirmi».

Lydia in effetti lo capì, ma ne fu _delusa_ , o almeno così sembrava dal modo passivo-aggressivo con cui stava mangiando il _Cervelletto_ che le aveva offerto, fissando Stiles con aria giudicante mentre erano seduti agli sgabelli alti al banco.

La caffetteria era pervasa dalla calma post pranzo, era il primo pomeriggio e il sole estivo picchiava forte sulle vetrate del locale, dando all’ambiente un’atmosfera pigra inframmezzata solo da come un paio di clienti stavano rastrellando della glassa dai dei piatti con delle forchettine. Malia, da oltre il banco, li stava fissando malissimo.

«Perché non sei stato più sfacciato?» chiese Lydia, secca, a Stiles. A quanto sembrava lasciarsi sfuggire quello spogliarellista era stato un errore imperdonabile.

«Ho una dignità, Lydia!» le rispose sorpreso. «So che a volte non sembra, ma ci tengo a lei, e me ne è rimasta pure poca dopo il college: sto cercando di preservarla!»

Lei gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «Sono _anni_ che non hai più una dignità, l’hai persa tutta quando eri una matricola, e con più precisione è successo nel momento in cui l’hai soppiantata con la sfacciataggine che questa mattina avresti dovuto sfoggiare».

Stiles temeva di sapere dove lei volesse andare a parare, quindi si limitò a replicarle inespressivo con «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando».

«Devo ricordarti di come Malia è entrata nel nostro branco, Stiles?» gli domandò con una malizia carica di eccessivo zucchero. «Eri una matricola, sei andato per la prima volta alla festa di una confraternita, hai incontrato lei alla fila per la birra e per attaccare bottone le hai detto che quella era la tua prima festa. Ti ha risposto che valeva lo stesso per lei, e il tuo cervello bacato, nonostante non avessi nemmeno un goccio di alcool in corpo, ti ha fatto blaterale che speravi anche di perdere la verginità quella sera…»

«Ma non l’ho mica invitata a farlo con me dal nulla!» protestò sulla difensiva.

«Stiles, subito dopo ti sei corretto dicendole che non le avevi confessato questo perché volevi provarci con lei, _anche se tutto sommato in fondo non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto andare a letto con lei_. Malia ti ha fissato inespressiva, dicendoti che pure a lei sarebbe piaciuto perdere la verginità. E tu le hai proposto di andare a letto insieme».

«Ma non sono arrivato a quel punto dal nulla!»

«Stiles, non sapevi nemmeno il suo nome».

«Ma è stato comunque uno scambio di _favori_!»

«Sei stato _così_ fortunato che lei fosse un mannaro» gli sottolineò, arricciando il naso, «se non ti avesse sentito addosso l’odore di imbarazzo, ti avrebbe scambiato per un pervertito, non per un semplice imbranato. E tu _lo sai_ cosa fa Malia ai pervertiti…» insinuò con espressione severa.

«Ma è andato tutto bene, non mi è stato staccato alcun pezzo e lei ora fa parte del nostro branco e siamo tutti amici! E soci in affari!... Anche se ci siamo presentati solo la mattina dopo» mugugnò rivolgendo lo sguardo a terra.

Lydia sospirò esasperata. «Stiles, dov’era la tua sfacciataggine questa mattina?»

«Non possiamo dimenticare quest’episodio in cui ho perso la mia dignità? Sto provando a ricostruirmela!»

«Ormai è troppo tardi» sentenziò lei teatrale, posando sul banco il piattino del dolce, vuoto. «Forse stai invecchiando, e invece di perdere il tuo pessimo senso dell’umorismo stai perdendo la tua sfacciataggine: peccato» sospirò, «tutti noi speravamo che succedesse il contrario».

Stiles la guardò per niente convinto. «Voi _amate_ il mio senso dell’umorismo».

«No, amiamo _lasciartelo credere_ » lo corresse. «E, per l’amor del cielo, la prossima volta che vedrai questo spogliarellista, non fare alcuna battuta su _Star Wars_ che puoi capire solo tu».

Lui incrociò le braccia al petto e aggrottò la fronte, offeso. «Tanto se non capisce le mie battute su _Star Wars_ vuol dire che non è degno di me».

Lydia roteò gli occhi. «Perché ti lascio raccontarmi la tua vita sentimentale?»

Le rivolse un enorme ghigno. «Perché è incredibilmente avvincente?»

Lei sospirò rassegnata. «Dio, passami un altro _Cervelletto_ : ho bisogno di un paio di neuroni di riversa se voglio portare a termine questa conversazione».

Stiles la servì subito. «Lo sai come divento davanti alle persone troppo belle» le borbottò mezzo imbronciato, «non riesco più a parlare in maniera decente, perdo il mio smalto».

«Oh tesoro» sbuffò lei, sarcastica, «fosse solo questione di smalto, potrei regalarti tutta la mia collezione di boccette di rossi! Non gli hai passato neanche il tuo numero» puntualizzò, picchiettando sul banco un’unghia dipinta – guardacaso – di rosso.

Stiles boccheggiò. «Io… io… mi ha mandato il cervello in pappa» sbottò irritato, «non credo che avrei anche solo potuto articolare l’idea di scrivergli il mio numero su un tovagliolino da passargli sotto il cupcake. E comunque sarebbe stato troppo da cliché, troppo patetico».

Kira si affacciò fra di loro, intromettendosi con un sorrisetto speranzoso e da folletto. «Magari la prossima volta potresti scriverglielo sul piatto con della glassa, accanto alla fetta di torta!»

Lydia le sorrise con affetto dandole delle pacche sul braccio, come se lei fosse una bambina innocente. «Nella prossima vita, magari. Quando Stiles sarà in grado di non lasciarsi sfuggire doppi sensi volgari mentre flirta e sceglierà la via più semplice del cliché scioccamente romantico».

Kira scrollò le spalle e andò a servire un cliente.

«Non voglio scadere in un cliché!» insisté Stiles.

Lydia sospirò esasperata e prese il proprio cellulare dalla borsetta. «Vediamo se riesco a trovare questo Derek su Facebook: adesso sono proprio curiosa di sapere se è così fico come dici».

Stiles ostentò incredulità mettendo mano al proprio cellulare a sua volta. «Il mio primo amore alle medie sei stata tu, ho degli standard da mantenere: come puoi dubitare che sia qualcosa che valga meno di te?»

Lei gli sorrise contenta e compiaciuta e continuò la propria ricerca sul social network. E nel frattempo Stiles imprecò fra i denti, perché vide la foto che Kira aveva postato quella mattina sulla loro pagina ufficiale: ritraeva uno dei _Mostriciattolo_ azzurri e sullo sfondo c’era la mano di lei con le dita a V – Stiles riconobbe la miriade di bracciali di fili di cuoio che aveva al polso. La didascalia diceva: "Yay! Oggi sono tornati i _Mostriciattoli_ al _Dolcemente Mostruoso_! Guardate il mio, non è super kawai? XOXO", seguivano un paio di hashtag.

Stiles sospirò inespressivo quanto rassegnato. « _Super kawai_ » borbottò. «Penso che un giorno finiremo all’inferno, per questo».

Lydia fissò lo schermo del proprio cellulare sbuffando seccata. «Non lo trovo! Non c’è nessun Derek che corrisponda alla tua descrizione, ho perfino controllato della pagina Facebook dello strip club».

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Beh, magari tornerà davvero a fare colazione qui… non posso essere così sfortunato, no?» chiese speranzoso.

Lydia sospirò _materna_ quanto ironica dandogli delle pacche sulla spalla. «Oh, tesoro».

Perché sì, Stiles poteva essere così sfortunato. Era la storia della sua vita, del resto.

Preparare gli _Intestini_ non era così difficile, ma richiedeva comunque un grande impiego di tempo perché ne producevano di diversi tipi – in fondo, erano dei semplici plumcake a forma di intestino crasso – e una montagna di ciotole da lavare, considerando i diversi impasti da fare e le glasse colorate per la copertura.

Giunti alle sei del mattino e finito il lavoro, Malia rubacchiò a Stiles la sua giacca per usarla come coperta, mugugnando che stava per concedersi un breve pisolino; Kira si mise al lavello a pulire un po’ di roba prima che il caos in laboratorio prendesse del tutto piede, e Stiles andò a portare i dolci appena sfornati al banco e agli espositori, e ad aprire il locale in attesa di Liam.

Si stava stropicciando stancamente gli occhi, quando sentì la porta della caffetteria cigolare e il carillon a vento posto sopra di essa suonare.

Nonostante si sentisse gli occhi pesti di sonno e la voce ancora impastata e in disuso, fece del suo meglio per rivolgere al primo cliente del giorno – soprattutto _quel cliente_ in particolare – un sorriso appena pigro e, sperò, seducente.

«Buongiorno, Derek» lo salutò, chinandosi a poggiare i gomiti sul banco; lui lo ricambiò con un cenno secco della testa e un lieve mormorio pensoso, mentre fissava i dolci esposti aggrottando la fronte. Sembrava molto stanco. «Anche stavolta hai appena staccato da lavoro?» gli domandò.

Lui gli rispose assentendo. Era ancora meno loquace dell’altro giorno.

Stiles sospirò, provando a non abbattersi. «Allora… cosa prendi oggi?»

Lo sguardo di Derek vagò ancora sulle alzate di vetro con cupola poste sul banco, ma arrivato su una targhetta posta ai piedi di una torta strabuzzò gli occhi, come incredulo e sarcastico, e poi vi puntò il dito contro. «Questa».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso da Grinch: era la _Morso del Vampiro_. Prese un piatto e si mosse per servirlo.

«Non una parola sull’ironia della cosa» l’ammonì Derek, monocorde, «non ho ancora abbastanza caffè in corpo per poterlo sopportare in maniera educata».

Stiles schioccò la lingua e sollevò la cupola di vetro dell’alzata per tagliare una fetta di torta. «Sia mai che riesca a strapparti un sorriso, sarebbe inaudito! Panna e sciroppo d’amarena extra?» gli domandò, facendo cenno di allungare la mano verso la bomboletta di panna spray. Derek ci rifletté sopra aggrottando la fronte, poi annuì.

«Il caffè lo vuoi come l’altra volta?» chiese ancora Stiles.

Derek lo fissò sorpreso.

«Non ho molti clienti che vengono di mattina così presto» si giustificò, ostentando però soddisfazione, «so ricordare i loro ordini» gli passò il piatto sul banco; Derek si sedette su uno degli sgabelli di fronte a lui e lo fissò scettico, prima di impugnare la forchettina.

«Sei ancora più raggiante dell’altra volta» lo pungolò Stiles, sfoggiando un sorriso furbo. «È stata una serata così pesante a lavoro?» indagò, provando a metterci più disinvoltura possibile.

Derek mandò giù un boccone e storse il naso. «Solita storia, i clienti pretendono sempre troppo».

Stiles poté praticamente sentire se stesso deglutire a forza. Pensò fosse il caso di fare un caffè forte anche per se stesso.

«Lo sai com’è» continuò Derek, con incredibile naturalezza, «alcuni ti chiedono una cosa ma in realtà ne intendevano un’altra, e quindi ti tocca rifare tutto da capo: non sono mai contenti e hanno la sfacciataggine di arrabbiarsi pure» concluse con sarcasmo.

Stiles immaginò Derek spogliarsi, rivestirsi e rispogliarsi per dei clienti, con movimenti secchi ed espressione passiva-aggressiva. Stavolta quello che sentì fu il suo cervello fischiare e andare in tilt. Si schiarì la voce, provando con scarso successo a tornare padrone di sé. «Immagino che come tutti i lavori il tuo abbia i suoi pro e i suoi contro» divagò con voce esile e un po’ stridula; gli passò il caffè pronto.

Derek, a onor del vero, lo guardò un po’ sorpreso e confuso, ma poi scrollò le spalle e trasse il primo sorso dal bicchiere.

Stiles provò a cercare qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a spostare la conversazione su altri binari, perché per quanto di sicuro Derek allo strip club nuotasse negli ormoni degli spettatori e nell’odore di sesso ed eccitazione, non era il caso che lo appestasse anche con il _suo_ odore di eccitazione: sarebbe stato poco carino, e comunque poi Malia e Liam si sarebbero lamentati per tutto il giorno con faccia disgustata – che narici delicate!

«Potresti pur sempre provare a risollevare l’atmosfera sfoggiando un sorriso» suggerì Stiles, non molto certo; Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico.

«Sorridi veramente poco, amico» proseguì Stiles, «potresti… potresti…» vagò con lo sguardo in cerca di un’improbabile ispirazione, e i suoi occhi caddero su Gertrude, la dionea posata su una mensola bassa poco sopra la cassa. Una delle trappole era socchiusa, tanto da sembrare un sorriso, non molto benevolo, certo, ma comunque serviva solo da esempio, no? «Potresti fare per esempio come Gertrude» indicò la trappola, «guarda come sorride lei con le sue foglioline dentellate!»

Derek lo fissò inespressivo, poi inarcò un sopracciglio e gli parlò monotono, sprizzando però scetticismo e sarcasmo con ogni sillaba. «Hai dato un nome a una pianta carnivora» e non era una domanda.

«Sì» gli ribatté, sentendosi un po’ offeso da quel tono. «Le piante carnivore di questa caffetteria sono le piccoline mie e della mia socia. Ci piace dare un nome alle cose. La mia jeep si chiama Roscoe» l’informò, mettendosi sulla difensiva e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Quindi quella vecchia jeep azzurra qua fuori è tua» intuì Derek, ancora più sarcastico di prima.

«Sì» sbuffò Stiles, e decise che adesso fosse il caso di ritenersi davvero _insultato_ : la sua Roscoe non doveva essere toccata neanche con un fiore.

«Hai dato dei nomi a lei e alle tue piante carnivore. E pensi che io debba sorridere come una pianta carnivora».

«Amico, che cos’hai contro le piante carnivore?» sbottò aggrottando la fronte. «Quando le curo mi danno più soddisfazione di quando ti nutro: almeno loro dopo mi sorridono».

«Quella foglia è una trappola per insetti» gli fece notare Derek, «non è un sorriso, è una _tagliola_. Ed è _inquietante_. Sono umano – almeno parzialmente – si presuppone che io mangi della carne, e lo faccio. Quella è una pianta, non si presuppone che _mangi cose_ ».

Stiles si strinse di più nelle spalle. «Beh» mugugnò, e inspirò a fondo provando a darsi coraggio per dire una cosa che si era prefissato di dirgli, nella speranza che il suo cervello non ci mettesse dentro qualcosa di imbarazzante senza il suo permesso. «Sono un uomo, si presuppone che io mi accoppi per riprodurmi, ma non mi piacciono soltanto le donne» insinuò e _l’informò_ ; si schiarì la voce e tirò sul col naso. Era andata bene, il suo cervello non l’aveva tradito facendogli dire la parola "pene": sorrise soddisfatto di se stesso. «Misteri della natura, eh? Sono inquietante anch’io?»

L’espressione di Derek si ammorbidì appena, gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno divertito e compiaciuto. «No. Sei uno Stiles, si presuppone che tu mi faccia impazzire».

Stiles allentò le braccia strette sul petto e boccheggiò appena, ma Derek stava continuando a rivolgergli quel ghignetto, e quella frase poteva dire _innumerevoli_ cose, ma Stiles desiderava davvero che Derek stesse flirtando e basta.

Però, prima che lui decidesse come replicargli, Derek sospirò distogliendo lo sguardo e schiarendosi la voce. «Mi fai il conto? Devo tornare a casa».

«Certo» gli biascicò, del tutto rintronato.

Si salutarono con un quieto cenno della mano, Derek non gli disse neanche se sarebbe tornato, e solo quando Stiles lo vide chiudere la porta della caffetteria si ricordò di un minuscolo particolare.

Sospirò lamentandosi. «Non gli ho dato il mio numero. Lydia mi ucciderà».

Derek non era ancora tornato a fare colazione al _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ , ma in cambio era giunto il sabato delle _Mummie Ubriache_ e la caffetteria era parzialmente invasa da vecchiette che volevano usare i dolcetti dell’evento come piccola scusa per farsi un goccetto. Quindi Stiles stava impazzendo lo stesso, e di conseguenza si stava sfogando con Mason, a cui non aveva ancora raccontato tutto nei dettagli.

Le _Mummie Ubriache_ altro non erano che palline di pan di spagna infilzate in lunghi bastoncini di plastica come se fossero grossi lecca-lecca rotondi; la loro particolarità era quella di essere imbevute di bagne alcoliche abbastanza forti – di vari tipi – e poi coperti di glassa al cioccolato – a ogni alcolico era associato un determinato tipo di cioccolato; tutto attorno arrotolavano delle sottile striscioline di pasta di zucchero dai colori chiari e freddi, e aggiungendo poi degli occhietti come tocco finale diventavano delle teste di mummie.

L’idea era stata di Malia, che pensava che ogni occasione fosse buona per bere e ballare, nonostante la sua natura mannara le impedisse di ubriacarsi.

Quel giorno il laboratorio era pervaso dall’odore dolciastro degli alcolici, e più volte Stiles aveva trovato Malia attaccata a una delle bottiglie.

«MALIA!»

«Che c’è? Tanto non posso ubriacarmi».

«Ma ci serve, non finirlo!»

Stiles aveva il presentimento che sarebbe schiattato prima che calasse la sera.

«E quindi» disse Mason, seguendo Stiles dal laboratorio al banco del locale – stavano portando dei vassoi pieni da esporre, «hai conosciuto uno spogliarellista. E perché non gli hai chiesto se aveva un collega da presentarmi?» gli domandò _offeso_.

Stiles roteò gli occhi e tornò sul retro, col ragazzo alle calcagna. «Ma dici sul serio? Ti ho raccontato la mia patetica storia di non-amore con un dio greco spogliarellista e l’unica cosa che hai da dirmi è questa?»

Lui gli sorrise sfacciato. «Conosci le mie priorità».

Sospirò rassegnato. «Già». S’incamminarono di nuovo verso gli espositori della caffetteria.

«Beh» aggiunse Mason, «da quello che mi hai detto, penso proprio che questo tipo _ci stia_. Cioè, uno che ti ammicca…»

« _Ghigna_ » lo corresse.

«Uno che ti ghigna e ti dice poi una frase così, secondo me sta flirtando».

Stiles lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico. «Mi stai rassicurando solo perché vuoi che gli chieda se ha un collega da presentarti» affermò sicuro.

Mason afflosciò le spalle. «Dai, amico, puoi biasimarmi?»

Stiles scosse la testa e lanciò una breve occhiata ai tavoli, per controllare se Malia e Liam avessero la situazione sotto controllo con gli ordini. Quando notò la scena che si presentava alle spalle di Malia, roteò di nuovo gli occhi. «Ci risiamo» borbottò sottovoce, «sta per succedere di nuovo».

Mason guardò nella sua stessa direzione, vide di cosa si trattava e abbassò lo sguardo passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

Al tavolo dietro a quello che stava servendo Malia, c’era un ragazzo che le stava fissando in maniera sfacciata le gambe, sfoggiando pure un ghigno saputo e da pervertito. Stiles vide Malia annusare un paio di volte l’aria in modo brusco – carpendo di certo l’odore di eccitazione – e poi serrare la mascella e irrigidirsi.

Malia si voltò di scatto, e il tizio ebbe pure il coraggio di guardarla in faccia, fissarle di nuovo le gambe e poi tornare a sostenere il suo sguardo con tanto di sopracciglio inarcato, come a chiederle se "ci stesse".

Malia marciò verso il tipo, e per un attimo sembrò sul punto di sbattergli il vassoio sulla testa, ma invece gli mostrò un accenno di zanne e si puntò un dito verso i propri pantaloncini cortissimi.

« _Questi_ » gli disse, «li porto perché mi piacciono, e mi piacciono pure le mie gambe, non li porto per farmi sbavare addosso da lumaconi come te. Tu non sei _niente_. Sei solo un microbo che schiaccerò, la prossima volta che ti beccherò a guardarmi così». Girò sui tacchi e andò via furiosa, ma non prima di ringhiargli contro.

Una persona normale avrebbe temuto per i propri gioielli di famiglia e sarebbe scappata via a gambe levate, ma siccome Malia fin da quando avevano aperto non attirava mai della gente sana di mente, il tipo invece di fuggire via terrorizzato l’osservò allontanarsi _sospirando innamorato_.

Perché Malia purtroppo era una sorta di erba gatta per masochisti.

Mason sospirò. «Sono contento che questa settimana stia per finire» mormorò, «con _questo_ saliamo a sei e sfondiamo il record settimanale precedente».

«Penso di aver bisogno anch’io di bere» sbuffò Stiles.

Mason gli corse dietro. «Ma non dimenticarti di chiedere al tuo spogliarellista se ha un amico da presentarmi!»

Il lunedì mattina dopo, Stiles provò a darsi la carica con un caffè forte con doppia dose di panna e procedette a disegnare delle ragnatele di cioccolato sulle crostate di marmellata di arance già raffreddate.

Accanto a lui, Kira preparava l’impasto della torta preferita di Scott sorridendo intenerita e canticchiando a bocca chiusa un motivetto. Se avevano chiamato quel dolce _Boccone del Famiglio_ era perché Scott stava sempre appollaiato sui loro banconi con sguardo da cucciolo, quando veniva a trovarli, e sembrava quasi _lecito_ dargli in premio un bocconcino come se fosse un famiglio fedele vero. Così Kira aveva creato una torta per lui e le aveva dato quel nome. Anche perché lei e Scott dovevano pur continuare a essere l’origine di ogni carie di tutto il branco, no?

Giunte le sei, Kira incartò con cura la colazione per Scott e scappò veloce per andare a portargliela, mentre Malia si legava i capelli all’insù alla meglio e procedeva a glassare di giallo degli _Artigli di Drago_.

«Potresti cambiare l’acqua alle nostre piccole, mentre io finisco qui?» chiese Malia a Stiles, china su una teglia.

«Certo» le rispose, cominciando a portare le _Morse del Ragno_ al banco.

Man mano iniziò a propagarsi dal laboratorio un odore dolce ma pungente di arancia, cannella e pasta frolla che invase tutta la caffetteria, e Stiles lo inspirò a fondo sorridendo beato mentre voltava il cartellino della porta principale che annunciava che erano aperti. Si stiracchiò, diede una pacca affettuosa a una delle foglie di Genoveffa e procedette a cambiare l’acqua nei sottovasi delle piante carnivore.

Genoveffa, per via degli ascidi pendenti, era posizionata su una sorta di finta colonna di tempio di Ade – completa di capitello con teschio e ossa – e non era mai del tutto facile cambiarle o controllarle l’acqua del sottovaso. Stiles lo fece sbuffando, ma poi sorrise soddisfatto del proprio lavoro mentre con attenzione sistemava meglio le trappole rosse.

Fu in quel momento che Derek decise di entrare a fare colazione, mentre Stiles accarezzava con affetto un grosso ascidio dalla forma indiscutibilmente equivoca – maledetta Lydia!

Restarono a fissarsi in silenzio, non si salutarono nemmeno; Derek si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio, indicando con un cenno del capo la mano di Stiles posata sulla trappola, come a chiedergli sarcastico se lo stesse facendo sul serio.

Stiles si schiarì la voce e raccolse gli ultimissimi rimasugli della propria dignità. «Buongiorno, Derek. Anche oggi hai qualcosa da dire sulle mie piante carnivore?»

«Vuoi davvero che te lo dica?»

Stiles sbuffò seccato. «Non capisco come tu possa trovarle inquietanti!» Gesticolò vago verso la pianta. «Questo essere è fatto di meraviglia e… e…» provò a cercare la parola adatta. E il suo cervello lo tradì. «Di meraviglia e… di _peni_ » _Maledetta Lydia e la sua boccaccia!_ Scrollò la testa e si schiarì la voce. «Cioè… è una meraviglia della natura… e» afflosciò le spalle, arrendendosi, «e non so proprio cosa stesse pensando la mamma di Scott quando ha deciso di regalarmi una nepente per l’inaugurazione». Davvero, non voleva saperlo proprio.

Derek scrollò le spalle, inespressivo. «In tempi antichi si disegnavano sulle mura dei falli come augurio di fertilità e buon auspicio. Magari voleva augurarti buona fortuna».

«Questa è una conversazione terribilmente imbarazzante» biascicò Stiles con voce stridula abbassando lo sguardo e rivolgendo altrove. «Ti prego, prova a far finta che io non abbia mai detto niente, mentre vado di là a lavarmi le mani».

«Mi sarà difficile farlo» gli ribatté con un piccolo ghigno divertito. _Che bastardo_.

Stiles scosse il capo e si avviò verso il bagno dello staff. «Scegli pure cosa vuoi, nel frattempo». Sperò con tutto il cuore che nel laboratorio Malia fosse stata troppo concentrata a glassare i biscotti per spiare con il suo udito da mannaro cosa stesse succedendo in negozio, ma sapeva anche che le possibilità che non l’avesse fatto erano davvero poche. Purtroppo.

Tornato dal bagno, tirò su col naso e iniziò a preparargli il caffè ancora prima che lui lo ordinasse. «Cosa prendi?» gli chiese.

Derek fissò le sue mani che gli preparavano il caffè inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, sorpreso. «Dammi pure una fetta di _Morsa del Ragno_ ».

«Ottima scelta» assentì, prendendo un coltello, una palettina e un piatto. «L’ho fatta io».

«Allora adesso potrei anche non volerla più» gli replicò monocorde.

Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo irradiando entrambi scetticismo e sarcasmo.

Stiles sospirò e lo servì spingendo il piatto verso di lui. «Lo sai che sono il proprietario di questo posto, vedi di non convincermi a farti pagare il doppio» scherzò, con giusto un filo di acidità.

«A volte mi chiedo come mai tu non mi abbia mai cacciato da qui».

«A volte mi chiedo come mai tu torni sempre a fare colazione qui».

Si scambiarono un sorrisetto falso gemello a labbra strette e poi abbassarono lo sguardo – Derek sul piatto, Stiles verso la macchina per il caffè.

Una volta finito di servire Derek, Stiles tagliò una fetta di crostata per sé e si mise a mangiucchiarla in maniera pigra al banco, di fronte a lui. «Ti vedo meno stanco dell’altra volta» commentò a bocca piena, «serata fiacca?»

Derek storse il naso affondando la forchettina nel dolce. «Non che possa lamentarmene: meno clienti petulanti da soddisfare».

A Stiles andò il boccone di traverso e cominciò a tossire.

Derek lo fissò preoccupato e confuso. «Tutto ok?»

« _Alla grande_ » gli rispose con voce esile, versandosi da una brocca dell’acqua da bere. Mandò giù un grosso sorso a fatica. «Ma in generale, come vanno gli affari al club?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Per essere un locale notturno situato in una piccola città, direi bene: attira anche parecchi forestieri. Abbiamo anche un paio di prenotazioni per degli addii al nubilato e al celibato».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale. «Non avevo alcun dubbio sul fatto che in molti ne avrebbero approfittato in tal senso».

Derek accennò un sorrisetto. «Beh, ammetto che mi fa piacere: sono le occasioni in cui ricevo più mance».

Per fortuna Stiles non stava inghiottendo nulla, o gli sarebbe andato di traverso immaginando delle mani che infilavano banconote nel perizoma di Derek. Si schiarì la voce e allontanò da sé il piatto: forse era il caso di non mangiare più, per il momento.

Derek lo guardò con uno strano sguardo velato di curiosità. «Tutte queste domande, ma non ti ho mai visto venire a vedere il locale di persona…»

Stiles fece un paio di colpetti di tosse. «Sono un uomo molto impegnato. E poi la mattina mi devo alzare molto presto: lo sai com’è, avendo una caffetteria…» La verità era che aveva il terrore di fare la figura dell’emerito imbecille una volta entrato lì: sarebbe rimasto immobile sotto la pedana su cui si spogliava Derek, fissandolo sbavando e con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite; sarebbe stato un pessimo spettacolo e avrebbe dato di sé l’idea di essere un pervertito. Non che in realtà non volesse passare ore a fissare Derek nudo, ma non era oggettivamente bello comportarsi come se qualcuno fosse solo un oggetto da guardare. Sfortunato com’era, non avrebbe saputo trattenersi, avrebbe fatto una pessima figura e non voleva che Derek lo vedesse così.

Avevano sviluppato un quieto rapporto a via di sani battibecchi, non voleva rovinare tutto.

Derek, con un gesto lento e calcolato, spinse in avanti il proprio piatto svuotato, come in una muta offerta. «Potrei farti avere un paio di riduzioni sui biglietti di entrata» propose.

Stiles trattenne per un attimo il fiato, perché, ok, _adesso Derek stava davvero flirtando_. «Non sarebbe per te un problema?» indagò, cauto ma tentato. Non è che un semplice spogliarellista potesse andare in giro a distribuire sconti del locale dove si esibiva.

Derek lo fissò come se fosse stupito dalla sua domanda. «No. Una volta entrato, potrei anche offrirti qualcosa» sorrise promettente.

Stiles ringraziò cento volte il cielo di non stare bevendo nulla, perché altrimenti sarebbe morto soffocato: Derek che gli offriva _un servizio_? Uno spogliarello tutto per lui? Dubitava che sarebbe rimasto vivo per raccontarlo.

Inspirò a fondo e gli batté il conto alla cassa, giusto per distrarsi facendo qualcosa, altrimenti si sarebbe ridotto a fissare Derek boccheggiando e basta. «Beh, se proprio insisti…»

Derek gli passò sul banco quanto gli doveva. «Allora la prossima volta mi pagherò la colazione con una riduzione» e gli rivolse un ultimo piccolo ghigno furbo. «Ci vediamo, Stiles».

Quella era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, e Stiles si ridusse a salutarlo muto agitando la mano in maniera patetica.

Derek era sexy, bastardo e sempre pronto a contraddirlo. E Stiles era fottuto.

Alla fine, purtroppo, Malia aveva davvero origliato impunita tutta la conversazione che Stiles aveva sostenuto con Derek, e ora, mentre con espressione concentrata ultimava i _Ragnetti_ bon-bon infilando ai lati le zampette fatte di riccioli di cioccolato – i lavori delicati continuavano a essere il suo modo per incanalare la rabbia repressa – la stava raccontando nei dettagli a Kira.

Kira da parte sua, nel frattempo con la fotocamera del cellulare si fotografava la bocca, perché stava tenendo fra le labbra una _Coda di Lucertola_ , e probabilmente dopo avrebbe postato sui social network lo scatto fingendosi Malira la Vampirella, con tanto di "Guardatemi, sembro un micio kawai con una lucertolina in bocca! YAY!" o una cosa del genere. Questo sempre perché non doveva esserci giorno in cui la loro caffetteria non sembrasse invasa da pazzi.

«… e quindi» concluse Malia, con un piccolo sorrisetto di trionfo, «fra non molto credo che riceveremo delle riduzioni da parte dello spogliarellista di Stiles».

Scott, bontà sua, scelse proprio quel momento per entrare dalla porta sul retro del locale, e ascoltando quelle ultime parole si guardò intorno confuso. « _Spogliarellista di Stiles_? Perché non mi avete detto che state ingaggiando uno spogliarellista per il mio migliore amico? Avrei messo anch’io la mia quota!»

Malia fissò Scott più confusa di quanto lo fosse lui, Kira sorrise tenera e paziente e andò a fare un riassunto della situazione al suo fidanzato. Stiles si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia e decise che era arrivato il momento di andare a vedere come fosse la situazione di là ai tavoli.

Sospirò compiaciuto quando vide che il negozio era abbastanza pieno di clienti che mangiavano soddisfatti, almeno fino a quando non sentì suonare il carillon sulla porta, alzò sguardo e vide entrare Brett Talbot.

E naturalmente quella era l’ora del turno di Liam.

Fra quei due la rivalità accesa nata ai tempi in cui giocavano a lacrosse per le squadre dei propri licei non si era mai spenta. Anzi da quando Brett aveva scoperto che Liam faceva il cameriere al _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ veniva sempre lì con un ghignetto furbo e compiaciuto sul volto, di certo beandosi dell’idea di _farsi servire_ da Liam.

Non bastava compiere vent’anni per voler smettere di stuzzicarsi come dei bambini pestiferi solo per il puro gusto di farlo. Tra l’altro erano entrambi licantropi, e ciò li aiutava meglio a cogliere l’uno certe emozioni dell’altro per pungolarsi meglio. A coronare il tutto, Mason – migliore amico di Liam – non smetteva mai di fare apprezzamenti sul fisico di Brett, che se ne compiaceva in maniera aperta per fare infuriare Liam.

Stiles temeva che un giorno quei tre avrebbero fatto esplodere la sua povera caffetteria.

Non appena Brett entrò, Liam inspirò a fondo con _occhi gialli_ e si strinse nelle spalle irrigidendosi; marciò dai tavoli al banco e Stiles l’affiancò mettendosi subito alla cassa, nella vana speranza che Brett si rivolgesse a lui. E invece no, il ragazzo sorrise carico di malizia e si appoggiò pigramente al banco.

«Ciao, Liam. Oggi non c’è Mason?»

«No» gli rispose serrando i denti – ma per fortuna senza alcun accenno di zanne.

«Peccato. _Servimi_ pure un _Occhio di Rospo_ e un paio di _Code di Lucertole_ ».

Liam inspirò di nuovo a fondo. «Da portare via?»

«No» e gli sorrise di nuovo, « _portameli_ pure al tavolo» gli fece cenno con la testa che stava andando a sedersi.

Liam trasse dei nuovi respiri profondi mentre fissava con sguardo assassino la schiena di Brett.

«Ricordati il mantra» gli mormorò Stiles, «respira e ricordati il mantra calmante».

Liam assentì prendendo dall’espositore un _Occhio di Rospo_ che _guardacaso_ rispetto agli altri aveva la pupilla decentrata. «Il sole… la luna…» sussurrò, preparando il piatto con gesti secchi, «e il vassoio da spaccare in testa a Brett».

Si sentì Brett ridacchiare forte: doveva averlo ascoltato. Maledette orecchie da licantropo.

«La _verità_ , Liam!» lo corresse Stiles, esasperato. «Il sole, la luna, la _verità_! Niente vassoi!... almeno qui in negozio, poi fuori fai un po’ come ti pare» gesticolò stanco. Liam annuì di nuovo e andò a servire Brett; Stiles si passò le mani sul volto e tornò al laboratorio.

Quando entrò, vide Scott annusare l’aria con espressione curiosa. «Sento l’odore del branco di Satomi…»

Stiles sospirò. «Di là c’è uno dei suoi beta: Brett è venuto _di nuovo_ a stuzzicare Liam».

Malia aggrottò la fronte. «Ma oggi Mason non c’è» obiettò confusa.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Non ha importanza, tanto a lui interessa solo Liam».

Lei sembrò ancora più perplessa. « _Solo_ Liam? Credevo che loro fossero un unico pacchetto da tre: prendi uno e gli altri due vengono da sé».

Stiles si grattò la testa fissando il soffitto, e Scott pensò bene di aiutarlo intervenendo. «Malia, non penso che Brett sia interessato a Liam in _quel senso_ …»

Lei ne sembrò sinceramente sorpresa. «Perché?»

«Beh» e fu il turno di Scott di grattarsi la testa, «prima di tutto perché comunque è solo Mason a essere gay…»

«E ha importanza?» gli domandò perplessa.

Scott boccheggiò indeciso e smarrito, prima di fissarla meglio e confessarle con attenzione «A volte penso che tu sia pansessuale: lo sei?»

Lei si accigliò e si voltò verso Stiles, inespressiva e curiosa in egual modo. «Stiles, sono pansessuale?»

Lui si passò la mano sulla fronte. «Probabilmente».

Malia si rivolse di nuovo a Scott, scrollò le spalle. «Stiles dice probabilmente».

«Oh» esalò Scott, non molto convinto.

Lei prese una delle _Ali di Pipistrello_ appena sfornate e la mangiucchiò. «Penso però che Brett stia facendo un buon lavoro nel corteggiarli entrambi» affermò a bocca piena, seria e convinta. «Viene sempre qui quando c’è almeno uno dei due, deve essersi appuntato i loro turni: è pieno di attenzioni».

Stiles sospirò stanco agitando le braccia. «Finiremo tutti all’inferno».

Kira s’intromise con un gran sorrisone – stava armeggiando col cellulare, forse stava mandando XOXO sui social network. «Non prima però di essere andati allo strip club del tuo spogliarellista!»

«Non è il _mio_ spogliarellista!» la corresse.

«Amico» si accigliò Scott, «da quanto mi è stato appena raccontato, viene a fare colazione qui a un orario in cui io preferirei essere a letto: con tutto rispetto per i vostri cupcake, non penso che lo faccia solo per questioni di gola».

«Lo fa a fine turno» precisò Stiles, prendendo uno strofinaccio e sfogandosi attorcigliandolo, «non è che gli costi molto fare uno strappo e procurarsi una colazione calda di forno prima di andare a riposarsi…»

«Beh» obiettò Scott, «è comunque un evento che si ripete. Troppo spesso».

Stiles sospirò. «Il fatto che sembra che stia flirtando non vuol dire che voglia conoscermi sul serio… magari vuole solo una storia di una notte» mugugnò a sguardo basso. «Mi dispiacerebbe…»

Malia storse il naso. «Personalmente, volessi solo una scopata, non farei la fatica di venire qui di mattina dopo un lungo turno di lavoro».

Stiles sbuffò una risata. «Questo perché sei una persona pratica e molto diretta».

Kira sorrise dispettosa e infilò con forza in bocca a Stiles un paio di _Code di Lucertola_. «Andremo tutti insieme allo strip club e ti aiuteremo a non fare magre figure: non ipotizzare quello che Derek vuole da te, se prima non sai esattamente _perché_ vuole che tu vada a vederlo a lavoro».

Stiles provò a ribatterle qualcosa a bocca piena, ma vedendo i suoi occhi pieni di speranza e fiducia ci rinunciò. Probabilmente sarebbe finito all’inferno _anche_ per questo.

La giornata dei _Fantasmini a Sorpresa_ implicava creare il caos in laboratorio. La procedura per farli in sé non era così difficile, ma il segreto del successo di quel piccolo evento era che tutti i _Fantasmini_ dovevano essere ugualmente buoni, anche se di gusto diverso. Non restava più una sola ciotola pulita.

In linea di massima preparavano cinque tipi di cupcake, tutti diversi – ogni settimana cambiavano gusti, ogni tanto ne creavano qualcuno di nuovo – e l’unica cosa che la clientela sapeva era quali sapori doveva aspettarsi, ma non quale sarebbe capitato loro. I dolcetti venivano cotti in pirottini di carta spessa e nera, e la loro parte superiore veniva completamente coperta con della pasta di zucchero bianca modellata come un fantasmino. Ognuno di loro aveva una faccina diversa, disegnata con del cioccolato fuso, quindi l’unica cosa che il cliente poteva scegliere era la faccina, senza sapere che gusto aspettarsi sotto la pasta di zucchero.

Molta gente aveva preso l’abitudine di ordinare una confezione da cinque completa di ogni gusto, per quel giorno, divertendosi poi a indovinare che sapore celava il fantasmino triste o quello felice, e gruppetti di ragazzine nel pomeriggio venivano a comprarne uno ciascuno per poi scambiarseli o dividerli a metà a seconda la sorpresa che scovavano dopo il primo morso. Le espressioni meravigliate, felici o soddisfatte dei clienti mettevano allegria, perfino quando capitava un povero sfortunato che pescava proprio il cupcake che gli piaceva di meno e tutti intorno scoppiavano a ridere della sua faccia; quindi, nonostante la stanchezza, quello era sempre un giorno particolarmente felice alla caffetteria, quasi un giorno di festa.

Quella mattina, alle 6,10, una volta finito di sistemare i cupcake decorati sui vassoio, Malia si raggomitolò sul divanetto a scrivere in bella grafia su un foglio di cartoncino di quali gusti erano i _Fantasmini_ di quel giorno, mangiucchiando pezzetti di pasta di zucchero, mentre Kira scattava un paio di foto col cellulare per iniziare a pubblicizzare l’evento del giorno come Malira la vampirella.

Quando Stiles finì di portare in negozio tutti i dolci, Malia gli porse il cartoncino scritto, stringendosi di più nella giacca di Stiles che usava come coperta. «Dammi un quarto d’ora» gli disse sbadigliando.

Lui sorrise e si chinò a baciarle la fronte. «Ti porterò un caffè al risveglio». Gli rispose a occhi chiusi con un mugolio di apprezzamento.

Stiles posò il foglio scritto da Malia davanti all’espositore con i _Fantasmini_ , aprì il negozio e portò fuori la lavagna con gli avvisi sulle specialità del giorno – ci disegnò sopra anche un fantasmino all’angolo.

Kira scappò come al solito per portare la colazione a Scott, e Stiles stava pensando di tornare di là in laboratorio a mettere un po’ di ordine – tanto il suono del carillon l’avrebbe avvertito se sarebbe entrato un cliente – quando senti e vide di sottecchi qualcuno varcare la soglia del negozio.

Sbuffò facendo un piccolo ghigno, quando vide che era Derek, che invece di salutarlo a voce lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, come a chiedergli cosa avesse da ridere quella mattina.

Stiles agitò una mano in direzione degli espositori. «Oggi ho un dolce fatto apposta per te!» proclamò solenne. «È la giornata dei _Fantasmini a Sorpresa_!»

Derek fissò il foglietto di Malia aggrottando la fronte, pensoso. «Mia sorella minore me ne ha parlato ieri… diceva che oggi sarebbe venuta qui a prenderne una confezione intera».

Stiles s’incuriosì. «Davvero?»

Lui scrollò le spalle. «A quanto pare le piacciono davvero molto i vostri dolci». Stiles stava per chiedergli come si chiamasse sua sorella, giusto per capire se la conosceva, ma lui proseguì a parlare. «E perché dicevi che hai un dolce fatto apposta per me?»

Stiles ghignò di nuovo e gli indicò la fila di _Fantasmini_ con la faccina arrabbiata. «Guardali, sembrano i tuoi fratellini!» lo prese in giro. Derek per tutta risposta gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, e lui scoppiò a ridere. «Non fare così che peggiori la situazione: adesso siete proprio uguali!»

Derek mugugnò qualcosa di indistinto e rilesse i gusti dei cupcake. «Dammene uno» biascicò, anche se non molto convinto.

Stiles, _trionfante_ , ne prese uno a caso fra quelli che gli aveva indicato e glielo passò con un tovagliolino di carta.

Derek lo guardò perplesso, poi staccò e abbassò il pirottino per poter mordere il dolce. «Dillo che li hai disegnati apposta così».

Stiles si protrasse verso di lui, chinandosi e poggiando i gomiti sul banco. «Come potrei negare di aver fatto qualcosa pensando a te?» gli disse con piccolo ghigno pigro contornato di leggera ironia. L’aveva detto col tono di una battuta scherzosa, Derek avrebbe potuto prendere quelle parole nel verso che più gli faceva comodo.

Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo, Stiles si aspettò una replica, ma invece Derek scelse di dare un morso al cupcake. E masticando fece una strana espressione.

Stiles si accigliò preoccupato. «Che c’è? Non dirmi che ti ho dato proprio l’unico che ha un ingrediente a cui sei allergico».

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Se ci fosse stato qualcosa a cui sono allergico, non ne avrei preso uno: non sono un fan della roulette russa».

«Allora che c’è?!»

«È…» si fermò. «Non una battuta» l’ammonì.

«Se mi dici così è perché sai già che lo farò, e quindi…»

« _Stiles_ ».

E Stiles aveva un po’ un debole per Derek che pronunciava il suo nome, quindi sospirò afflosciando le spalle. «Diciamo che ci proverò» biascicò.

Derek sospirò rassegnato. «È al _limone_ ».

Stiles si mordicchiò il labbro, poi si chinò a nascondere la faccia fra le braccia, cercando di reprimere una risata. «Non puoi dire che non ci sto provando…»

« _Stiles_ ».

«Ma la _tua faccia_ , amico! Hai perennemente la faccia di uno che ha mangiato un limone, ti sei preso _quel_ fantasmino ed è al _limone_! È una cosa, tipo… _perfetta_!» Scoppiò a ridere in modo aperto.

«Sapevo che l’avresti detto» borbottò Derek, _mantenendo la sua espressione_ e tornando a mangiare.

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo e si riprese. «Su che ti faccio un caffè».

Derek cambiò subito espressione e si sedete su uno degli sgabelli alti, sorridendo sornione senza motivo apparente. «A proposito di caffè…» posò il cupcake e portò una mano dietro di sé, sulla tasca posteriore di quei jeans che facevano cose meravigliose al suo sedere – almeno secondo il modesto parere di Stiles. «Si era detto che la prossima volta mi sarei pagato la colazione con _queste_ » e gli mise sotto il naso un gruppetto di foglietti posti a ventaglio come se fossero carte gioco.

Stiles deglutì a stento e li prese titubante. «Sono le riduzioni per lo strip club?»

Derek assentì lento. «Ti va di venire, stasera?»

«Tu…» la voce gli uscì stridula, se la schiarì. «Tu sei di… _servizio_ , stasera?» gli domandò, non sapendo come chiedergli in modo poco crudo se anche per quella sera si sarebbe spogliato a pagamento.

Derek lo fissò aggrottando la fronte, sembrò confuso. «Sì, sono di _turno_ ».

«Ah, beh, sì… potrei chiedere alle mie socie se a loro va di venire con me… è già da un po’ che parlano di andare a vedere com’è il locale…» divagò, fissando solo le riduzioni che aveva in mano.

«Allora ti aspetto?» incalzò Derek, con un sorrisetto furbo e divertito.

«Uhm, sì e…» Stiles immaginò Lydia dietro di sé, che con sguardo esasperato minacciava di sbattergli una delle sue tacco dodici rosse in testa urlando "Il tuo numero! Dagli il tuo numero, Stilinski!" «E, uh, posso darti il mio numero così in caso stasera ti… uhm, avverto che sto venendo… cioè» si corresse, sperando che solo lui ci avesse visto un doppiosenso, «arrivando».

Derek sorrise scrollando la testa e porgendogli il proprio cellulare. «Scrivimelo pure qui».

Stiles si schiarì per l’ennesima volta la voce e procedette a registrarsi sulla sua rubrica. «Posso…» cercò di alleggerire l’atmosfera facendo un vago cenno verso le alzate di vetro sul banco, «posso offrirti qualcos’altro per ringraziarti? Sono davvero tante riduzioni, e… posso darti… tipo _questi_?» chiese vago. Poi alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo e vide che aveva appena indicato a Derek dei bon-bon, delle palline ricoperte di codette di zucchero rosse. Gli _Sfizi dell’Incubus_.

Derek stava fissando inespressivo la targhetta descrittiva col nome e gli ingredienti.

Stiles si schiarì _di nuovo_ la voce. «Ti ho davvero appena offerto un dolce afrodisiaco?» chiese flebile, evitando il suo sguardo.

«Sì».

«Possiamo dimenticare questo momento?»

« _No_ » scandì bene Derek, sorridendo come il bastardo che era.

Stiles sospirò mortificato quanto rassegnato; gli riconsegnò il cellulare e prese delle pinze. «Li vuoi da mangiare o portare via?»

«Portare via» gli rispose con un piccolo ghignetto, prima di mangiare in un sol boccone gli ultimi resti del cupcake.

Stiles prese gli _Sfizi_ con le pinze, li mise in un sacchetto di carta e glieli passò, andando poi veloce e fargli il caffè. «Posso offrirti qualche altro mio momento imbarazzante in cui il mio cervello mi tradisce in modo clamoroso, o per oggi basta così?» gli domandò secco e monocorde.

Derek gli rivolse un sorrisetto compiaciuto. « _Penso_ che per oggi basti così, anche se ammetto che da quando mi hai detto dell’essere fatto di meraviglia e di _peni_ , non mi bastano mai».

Stiles lo fissò inespressivo e gli consegnò il caffè da portare via. «Sei un bastardo» gli disse atono.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Magari è per questo che continuo a venire qui».

«Per affliggermi?»

«Ne dubitavi?»

Sostennero lo sguardo per qualche secondo e poi infine Derek si alzò dallo sgabello, prendendo il sacchetto con i dolcetti e il bicchiere di caffè. «Ci vediamo stasera» lo salutò, sicuro di sé.

« _Forse_ » mugugnò Stiles in risposta, ma lui gli aveva già voltato le spalle, rivolgendogli un altro saluto con un vago cenno della mano prima di uscire dalla porta.

Stiles gli fissò il sedere maledicendosi.

«Questa è una pessima idea» ripetè Stiles per l’ennesima volta, mentre camminavano lungo il marciapiede verso lo strip club e Mason lo spingeva in avanti sorridendo malizioso.

«Affatto, amico! Mica vogliamo farci scappare un’occasione del genere!» gli ribatté Mason.

Lydia prese Stiles sottobraccio, nel tentativo di non farlo scappare via con la sola imposizione della sua determinazione e del suo sarcasmo. «È stato _lui_ a invitarti qui, Stiles. Ti vuole sul suo campo di gioco, poniti delle domande».

Mason continuò a spingerlo da dietro. «E datti le risposte giuste: niente più viaggi mentali!»

«Magari lui vuole solo una cosa da una notte» biascicò Stiles, «non è che uno ti invita in uno _strip club_ per un appuntamento romantico, e io… Sarebbe un peccato…»

Lydia roteò gli occhi. «Lo so, da quel che hai raccontato, c’è del potenziale nel modo in cui ti ritorce: magari se vi mettete insieme salvate il resto del mondo da voi stessi facendo i bastardi in due».

Stiles si ritenne offeso. «Ehi!»

Davanti a lui, Kira e Malia ridacchiarono scambiando occhiate complici con Lydia: le due si stavano tenendo per mano, probabilmente già lanciate nel loro classico piano "fingiamoci lesbiche per sfottere gli uomini etero". Funzionava sempre, fin da quando erano matricole al college.

Stiles le fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Non mi spingerete verso Derek incoraggiandomi in coro e sventolando banconote, vero?» chiese irritato. «Ne abbiamo già parlato: non voglio fare pessime figure o farmi passare per un pervertito da Derek!»

Kira e Malia per tutta risposta continuarono a ridacchiare e accelerarono il passo precedendoli al club. Stiles roteò gli occhi: sarebbe stata una lunga serata. Beati Scott e Liam che erano rimasti a casa a fare "cose da alpha e beta" – cioè probabilmente sfondarsi di pizza giocando ai videogames stando stravaccati sul divano e urlando contro lo schermo.

Il _Richiamo della Luna Rossa_ emanava un’atmosfera intima, maliziosa e piccante perfino dall’esterno, con le sue luci al neon rosse e le finte colonne di tempio greco di marmo nero poste all’ingresso.

Lydia sospirò. «Giuro però che se all’interno vedrò qualcosa di leopardato o zebrato me ne andrò di corsa». Stiles non potette che concordare.

Per loro fortuna, non trovarono niente di simile: il locale sembrava seguire il tema delle colonne poste fuori, in una sorta di imitazione di un tempio di Dionisio; c’erano un paio di grandi maschere del dio appese alle pareti neri, le luci erano soffuse e perlopiù rosse, e intorno alle colonne che dividevano l’ambiente in tre parti c’erano drappeggiati dei tralci d’edera; sedie e tavoli erano laccati di nero, anche se agli angoli del locale c’erano anche dei divanetti di pelle rossa dall’aspetto fin troppo confortevole e invitante.

Non era difficile capire con una sola rapida occhiata che l’interno del club era diviso in ale diverse a seconda di a quale parte della clientela era rivolto lo spettacolo che offrivano gli spogliarellisti posizionati sul posto, e Stiles vide Mason occhieggiare con un sorriso pigro l’ala riservata ai gay.

Malia si guardò attorno agitando i fianchi a tempo di musica. «Bene, penso che adesso inizi la parte bella. Voglio ballare e ubriacarmi» mosse i fianchi con gesti più secchi, « _ballare e ubriacarmi_ » sottolineò, e Kira la sculacciò sorridendo complice; poi si presero per mano e corsero _urlando_ verso una spogliarellista donna circondata da altre donne.

Lydia le guardò andare via scuotendo la testa e alzando gli occhi al cielo – alle sue spalle, Mason ciondolava la testa a ritmo di musica e sorrideva estasiato e soddisfatto verso uno spogliarellista. «Credo che sia il caso di iniziare a cercare Derek, no?» sollecitò Stiles.

Lui per ora si era limitato a guardare _le gambe_ degli spogliarellisti, troppo imbarazzato all’idea di vedere Derek spogliarsi; deglutì a stento. «Non so, Lydia: e se mi prende un attacco di gelosia perché non voglio che altri lo vedano nudo? Te l’avevo detto che questa era una pessima idea!»

Lei sospirò esasperata e gli mise le mani sul petto per spingerlo indietro. «Vai a cercarlo!» lo esortò; prese Mason per mano e si voltò per incamminarsi con lui verso un palchetto con un paio di spogliarellisti uomini. «O quantomeno vedi di bere qualcosa di forte per calmarti!»

Mason lo salutò con un gran sorriso agitando la mano e i due andarono via, lasciandolo lì da solo in prossimità di un attacco di paranoia. O di panico. _Benissimo_.

Ciondolò le braccia lungo i fianchi, si grattò la testa e infine prese in considerazione la proposta di Lydia di bere.

Si avviò al banco bar con aria mogia e stretto nelle spalle; non c’erano molti clienti in attesa, si sedette su uno sgabello afflosciandosi.

Pochi secondi dopo, vide di sottecchi qualcuno piazzarsi davanti a lui dall’altro lato del bar, sporgendosi appena in avanti poggiando le mani sul banco.

«Buonasera» lo salutò una voce familiare, con tono carico di divertimento e malizia.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e boccheggiò. «Derek?!»

Lui smise subito di sorridere, si perplesse e aggrottò la fronte. «Perché sei così sorpreso di vedermi _qui_?»

«Tu… Pensavo…» si voltò verso un paio di spogliarellisti e fece un cenno vago verso di loro, boccheggiò di nuovo, «pensavo… _credevo_ che tu… che tu…»

Derek intuì; inarcò un sopracciglio rivolgendogli un piccolo ghigno ironico. «Credevi che io fossi uno spogliarellista?»

«No! Cioè… sì?» gli ribatté flebile e incerto.

Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Spiacente di deluderti, ma qui faccio solo il barista». Sospirò posando un bicchiere vuoto sul banco, davanti a Stiles. «Posso offrirti un orgasmo?» gli domandò con incredibile nonchalance.

Stiles pensò di essere arrossito a chiazze, e la cosa era _orribile_. «C-cosa?» Non era sicuro di aver sentito bene, ma comunque ne avrebbe accettato più di uno di orgasmo da parte di Derek, e in diverse posizioni.

Derek gli rivolse un sorrisetto saputo agitandogli davanti alla faccia una bottiglia di Baileys. «Dicevo il _cocktail_ ».

Stiles ebbe la certezza di essere diventato più rosso di prima. «Uh, sì, _quell_ ’orgasmo, il cocktail. Sì, grazie» biascicò.

Derek si voltò a prendere una bottiglia di Cointreau e Stiles ne approfittò per nascondersi la testa fra le braccia incrociate sul banco.

«Questo è così imbarazzante» mugugnò, limitandosi a fissare le mani di Derek che gli preparavano da bere, perché in quel momento era impossibile guardarlo in faccia. «Come ho fatto a non capirlo dal fatto che indossavi una maglietta palesemente relegata allo staff?!» si lamentò, fissando la famigerata polo nera con il logo rosso che lui indossava anche in quel momento.

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale. «A esser sincero, pensavo che tu l’avessi capito, ma a questo punto mi chiedo cosa tu pensassi quando facevo quei riferimenti sul servire i clienti…» aprì un barattolo di ciliegie al maraschino, «te ne parlavo perché credevo che tu come banconista potessi capirmi, ma… poi facevi sempre quella faccia così _strana_ : cosa pensavi, Stiles?» gli chiese, facendo un piccolo taglio alla base di una ciliegia per poi infilarla nel bordo del bicchiere pronto e pieno, che spinse piano verso Stiles con un sorriso carico di _sottintesi_.

Stiles inspirò a fondo e decise di trarre un grosso sorso di drink, prima di rispondergli; deglutì a forza. «È stato solo un grande e spiacevole equivoco» divagò.

Derek, _il bastardo_ , continuò a sorridere scuotendo la testa. «Mi stai rendendo la serata particolarmente piacevole».

«Ti odio» borbottò Stiles, tornando a nascondere la testa contro le braccia incrociate. «Almeno mi consola sapere che finora non hai retto l’equivoco di proposito».

«Sarebbe stata una buona idea, ma non sono un bravo attore» ammise, scrollando le spalle ma continuando a ghignare.

Stiles lo fissò inespressivo quanto sarcastico. «E io che pensavo che nel tempo libero ti scrivessi le battute da recitare».

Lui scosse la testa. «Nah, in realtà si può dire che io nel tempo libero faccia _questo_ : sto solo facendo un favore a mio zio occupando momentaneamente il posto da barista vacante».

Stiles alzò il capo e fissò Derek, perplesso. «Che vuoi dire con _tuo zio_? E cosa c’entra lui con i posti di lavoro qui?...» E poi realizzò. «Sei il nipote di _Peter Hale_?» strabuzzò gli occhi.

Derek scrollò di nuovo le spalle ostentando sia dispiacere che noia. «Lo so, è una grande disgrazia».

«Sei il figlio dell’alpha degli Hale e ti ho scambiato per uno spogliarellista» gemette, premendo di nuovo la fronte sulle braccia, «questa situazione può diventare ancora più imbarazzante?»

Gli replicò inespressivo. «Saresti pur sempre potuto entrare qui dentro sventolando una banconota e chiedendo a gran voce che un certo Derek si spogliasse per te».

« _Dio_ » pigolò Stiles; poi si strofinò le mani sulla faccia, nel vago tentativo di riprendersi e ridarsi un tono. «Conosco tua madre, sai? Cioè, non proprio in senso stretto» sorseggiò il cocktail, «ma per un po’ ha tutelato il mio migliore amico, almeno fino a quando lui non ha raggiunto la maggiore età. Poi è pure diventato un alpha…» divagò scrollando le spalle.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «E come si chiama il tuo amico?»

«Scott. Scott McCall».

Lui assentì come a dire che aveva presente di chi sta parlando. «Sì, mi pare che mia sorella Cora me lo avesse accennato che il _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ era del branco dei McCall. A lei piacciono molto i vostri dolci» disse, con un piccolo sorriso tenero, del tutto rivolto alla sorella, «mamma ha fatto un grosso ordine da voi, quando io e lei siamo tornati da New York, proprio apposta per Cora».

Stiles sospirò stanco passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Dio, ora ricordo: tua madre ha ordinato una _Morso del Licantropo_ per venti persone, e _poi_ tu sei venuto a fare colazione da noi…»

Derek annui sorridendo furbo. «Perché mi era piaciuta. Sono venuto per la torta, sono rimasto per qualcos’altro» aggiunse.

E Stiles trasse un respiro profondo, un po’ esausto di flirtare e basta. «Tu…» esordì, puntandogli contro un dito con fare sentenzioso.

Ma Derek gli rubacchiò la ciliegia dal bicchiere e gliela pose davanti alla bocca tenendola per il picciolo; poi lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, con vaga aria di sfida e invitandolo a mordere pure il frutto. «Fra un’ora dovrei riuscire a farmi sostituire dal mio amico Boyd: ti va di andare a mangiare da qualche parte con me? Giusto qualcosa di salato per le volte che ho mangiato da te qualcosa di dolce…» insinuò.

Stiles accettò la sfida, lo fissò negli occhi. «Ci sto» gli rispose, staccando con la bocca la ciliegia dal picciolo senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Derek.

Perché _ci stava eccome_.

Non è che aspettare che Derek staccasse fu spiacevole, nonostante non potessero più parlarsi perché subito dopo cominciarono ad arrivare sempre più clienti da servire: la musica non era male, aveva un posto in prima fila al banco per guardare Derek lavorare e aveva da bere gratis… cosa volere di più?

Quando però finalmente Derek gli fece cenno che potevano andarsene, Stiles si sentì in un certo senso sollevato: non era quello il tipo di appuntamento che voleva con Derek, in uno strip club con la sottintesa promessa di una sveltina nei bagni o sul retro del locale, desiderava l’occasione di chiacchierare di più con lui, e stava per ottenerla.

Uscirono dal club riparandosi dal fresco della notte con delle giacche leggere – Stiles rabbrividì appena per il contrasto con l’ambiente surriscaldato del locale – e s’incamminarono stretti nelle spalle, l’uno accanto all’altro, verso un fast food che Derek diceva non essere molto lontano da lì.

«Non penso che mi lascerò facilmente alle spalle il fatto che tu mi abbia scambiato per uno spogliarellista» esordì Derek, sospirando sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.

«Ehi» protestò Stiles, «non è che con il fisico che hai, vedendoti il logo del club sulla maglietta, "barista" sia stata la prima parola che mi è venuta in mente» ammise arrossendo.

«Non potrei comunque mai farlo» esalò Derek.

Stiles si accigliò. «E perché?»

Lui esitò appena, prima di rispondergli, distolse lo sguardo. «Non so ballare».

Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono verso l’alto. «Cosa?»

«Non so ballare» ripeté, sulla difensiva, «ci provo, ma mi sento ridicolo, quindi smetto di farlo» specificò recalcitrante. «Un mio spogliarello farebbe solo ridere».

Stiles sorrise sornione. «Noi due andremmo d’accordo su una pista da ballo, ti farei sciogliere io: tutti dicono che _io_ sono ridicolo quando ballo, quindi insieme potremmo spaccare il mondo. Non avresti di che preoccuparti ballando con me» lo rassicurò sicuro di sé.

Derek lo fisso scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Per caso tu sei il classico tipo che tutti fanno finta di non conoscere quando inizia a ballare?»

«Sì» gli rispose con un gran sorriso.

«Non c’è da esserne fieri, sai?»

«Ho solo uno stile compreso da pochi» precisò.

«E chi sarebbero questi pochi, te e i tuoi neuroni?» ribatté Derek inespressivo.

«Andiamo» sorrise, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla con la propria, «tanto non è che non ci piaccia fare gli idioti insieme» insinuò, sorridendo e ammiccando agitando le sopracciglia in modo volutamente stupido.

Derek scrollò la testa rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo, si fermò davanti al posto in cui dovevano mangiare e aprì la porta precedendolo.

Seduti a un tavolo l’uno di fronte all’altro – con fra di loro degli hamburger e una doppia porzione di patatine fritte – l’atmosfera fra di loro tornò quella più leggera, semplice e frizzante delle colazioni al _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ , anche se per certi versi era più intima, calda e piacevole, visto che una volta tanto stavano giocando a carte del tutto scoperte.

Stiles gemette compiaciuto masticando patatine. «Finalmente qualcosa di _salato_ ».

Derek si guardò intorno ostentando noia. «Finalmente qualcuno di _vestito_ ».

Stiles scoppiò a ridere e dovette bere d’urgenza un paio di sorsi di coca cola per riuscire a mandar giù un boccone bloccato. «In effetti entrambi i nostri lavori ci fanno venire la nausea di qualcosa che in genere piace anche troppo».

«Non so se dire che mi mancherà davvero o meno il posto da barista quando Peter troverà un rimpiazzo» esalò Derek. «A New York negli anni del college ho lavorato come barista, ma ammetto di non averlo mai fatto in dei locali del genere: l’atmosfera non mi mette a disagio, ma non è neanche delle più confortevoli per me».

«Hai detto che si tratta di un _favore_ » disse Stiles, prima di dare un grosso morso all’hamburger, «e suona un po’ come se tu in realtà non ne traessi nulla di… utile?» concluse incerto, a bocca piena.

«In effetti sì, è un piacere che sto facendo a mio zio, ma in un certo senso mi è utile come… _scappatoia_ » terminò con una smorfia. «Essere impegnato la notte impedisce a mia madre e alle mie sorelle di impormi una vita notturna mondana con loro» confessò con un filo d’imbarazzo.

Stiles ridacchiò. «Sono delle ficcanaso?»

«Ormai sono abituato a vivere una vita solitaria e modesta lontano dal branco, essere circondato da loro a tratti lo trovo soffocante, però a loro manco e… non posso neanche dar loro del tutto torto» sospirò. «Almeno a lavoro non devo fare per forza conversazione con tutti e rispondere a domande di conoscenti su come sto e cosa faccio a New York» e storse il naso riprendendo a mangiare.

Stiles sorrise malinconico. «Dev’essere bello però avere un branco che è anche letteralmente la tua famiglia».

Derek ciondolò la testa. «Hai i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti: di natura in un branco si è tutti molto intimi e c’è poco spazio personale, ma quando si è parenti diventa un tratto più marcato, e non sempre nella vita si vuol condividere tutto con i propri genitori».

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno saputo. «Immagino specie quando si è adolescenti».

« _Soprattutto_ quando si è adolescenti» e fece una smorfia, come se stesse ricordando dei fatti spiacevoli e imbarazzanti.

«È per questo che adesso lavori dall’altra parte degli States?» gli chiese Stiles, con un sorrisetto ironico e portando alla bocca un’altra patatina.

Derek lo fissò pensoso. «Se ti dico "branco degli Hale", qual è la prima cosa che ti viene in mente?»

Stiles sospirò e gli rispose sincero. «"Avvocati"? Il vostro enorme e prestigioso studio?»

«Ecco» esalò, bevendo un lungo sorso di coca cola. «I branchi vengono perlopiù associati alle attività che svolgono, portano avanti non solo delle tradizioni, ma anche delle vere e proprie dinastie con tanto di eredità da trasmettere».

«Ci si aspettano _cose_ dai giovani eredi» concluse Stiles per lui, intuendo dove volesse andare a parare.

«Esatto. Mi piace come affronta tutto mia madre, ma non voglio _essere_ mia madre: non penso che il suo ruolo o il suo lavoro facciano per me» sospirò, posando il bicchiere. «A diciotto anni volevo essere _altro_. E continuo a volerlo essere».

Stiles giocherellò a punzecchiare con l’ultima patatina rimasta dei residui di ketchup sul piatto. «Penso di poter capire… Cioè, voglio dire» si corresse, « _so_ quanto la gente abbia una mentalità chiusa nei riguardi dei branchi. Tutti si aspettano che all’interno di un branco sia diffusa una sola professione e che i figli portino avanti l’attività di famiglia e…» sospirò, «questo è anche lo stesso motivo per cui la gente è molto diffidente e carica di pregiudizi quando si forma un nuovo branco: le persone si chiedono che cosa mai vorrà fare questo nuovo branco, che possibilità ha in mezzo a delle realtà preesistenti e ormai solide da decenni, quanti sono buoni i legami fra i membri… l’ho passato sulla mia pelle, come puoi immaginare» concluse amaro, masticando con forza la patita rimasta.

«È dura portare qualcosa di nuovo nel nostro mondo» commentò Derek, atono.

«Già» assentì Stiles, per poi sorridere ironico per alleviare l’atmosfera. «Quindi, cosa hai fatto a diciotto anni? Hai caricato la macchina di valigie e sei andato via rivolgendo il dito medio a Beacon Hills dallo specchietto retrovisore?»

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale. «Più o meno. Io…» si passò una mano sulla fronte, sembrò provare a reprime un sorriso imbarazzato. «Sono andato via lasciando la mia ragazza storica, Kate: stavamo insieme da un pezzo e lei era un paio di anni più vecchia di me. Avevamo dei _progetti_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Volevate sposarvi?» si meravigliò.

«Non esattamente, cioè sì, ma non come stai immaginando tu» sospirò stanco. «Per entrambi era _conveniente_ stare insieme, sposandoci avremmo unito le nostre famiglie e in effetti avremmo vissuto ricchi sfondati, ma io non volevo diventare un avvocato…. E così, ho nascosto la lettera di ammissione alla Columbia, perché non sapevo _come_ dire a Kate che mi sentivo un po’ soffocato dai suoi progetti, e la notte dopo il diploma ho fatto le valigie e sono _parzialmente_ scappato di casa».

Stiles si coprì la bocca con una mano, provando a non ridacchiare. «Che vuoi dire con _parzialmente_?»

«Ho avvertito i miei, anche se solo un paio di ore prima. Kate _no_ ».

Stiles si coprì la faccia ridendo. «Oh mio Dio».

«Kate mi ha lasciato dei messaggi in segreteria urlandomi che "Avevamo dei _piani_ , _Derek_ : dovevamo sposarci, io scopavo chi volevo, tu scopavi chi volevi e nel frattempo avevamo un futuro assicurato e ricco di soldi! Ti era così difficile trovarti un amante, _Derek_? Che dirò adesso a mio padre, _Derek_?"» sospirò passandosi le mani sul volto.

« _Oh Dio mio_ » ripeté Stiles, ridendo in modo aperto. «E adesso dov’è lei?»

«Non lo so, ma credo che abbia sposato qualche altro ricco rampollo. O forse fa la vedova nera o qualcosa del genere» biascicò sarcastico. «Avevo diciotto anni e volevo solo lasciarmi Beacon Hills, Kate e il peso della mia famiglia alle spalle. Ho cercato di rifarmi una vita».

Stiles sorrise comprensivo. «E cosa fai adesso?»

«Insegno Storia in un liceo a New York, ma continuo a fare delle ricerche… sto finendo di tradurre dei vecchi bestiari vichinghi, e sto ponderando se accettare i prossimi incarichi in vista o se continuare a insegnare…»

Stiles sogghignò. «È meglio che i tuoi studenti non sappiano mai che hai lavorato in uno strip club».

«Oh, lo penso anch’io» sbuffò un sorriso. «Sia mai arrivino come te alla conclusione che abbia fatto lo spogliarellista, quest’estate».

In risposta, Stiles provò a dargli un calcetto sotto il tavolo, ma non ebbe molta fortuna: dannato fisico da licantropo. «Quindi non sai ancora se tornerai a New York o meno» intuì.

«Onestamente no, anche se più di ogni altra cosa preferisco un lavoro indipendente. E fuori dal branco».

«Non mi dispiacerebbe assaporare un po’ di vita di un branco che è una vera famiglia» ammise Stiles con un sorriso velato di malinconia. «Cioè, noi McCall _siamo_ una famiglia, ma non in quel senso e… alcune cose ammetto che mi mancano: mio padre mi ha cresciuto da solo, mamma ci ha lasciato molto presto». Fu grato del fatto che Derek si limitò ad annuire silenzioso ma con aria comprensiva, senza aggiungere niente di superfluo o che spingesse Stiles a soffermarsi troppo su quel dettaglio della sua vita.

«Un giorno avremo dei figli e il branco prenderà una forma più familiare» continuò Stiles, «ma fino a quel momento credo che ci comporteremo ancora come un mucchio di ragazzi che per puro caso sono finiti insieme» sbuffò un sorriso grattandosi la testa. «Ma non che sia davvero un male».

«Come vi siete conosciuti?» gli domandò Derek incuriosito.

«Beh, io e Scott siamo a tutti gli effetti cresciuti insieme» gli spiegò, «siamo amici fin da quanto eravamo bambini. Lydia…» si grattò di nuovo la testa e fece una smorfia, «Lydia è una banshee, ma l’alpha che ha attaccato Scott era troppo fuori di sé per capirlo…. E…» sospirò forte. «Quel tizio soffriva troppo la solitudine, voleva creare dei nuovi beta ed era ubriaco: ha visto Lydia da sola nel parcheggio di un supermercato e ha provato ad attaccarla, ma Scott è uscito dal negozio giusto in tempo per vedere la scena. È riuscito a spingere Lydia dentro l’auto e a chiudere lo sportello, ma l’alpha l’ha Morso e poi è scappato».

Restarono in silenzio per una manciata di secondi, Stiles tenne lo sguardo fisso sul proprio piatto vuoto.

«Capisco che non sia un’esperienza da ricordare facilmente» mormorò Derek.

«Beh, direi di no» sospirò Stiles, massaggiandosi la fronte. «Non ne parliamo spesso, anzi a dire il vero quasi mai, perché è stato abbastanza traumatico per Scott e Lydia: voglio dire, lei è stata assalita, si è salvata per un pelo e poi ha assistito a tutto il resto impotente dai finestrini dell’auto… l’alpha era ubriaco, avrebbe potuto anche per errore uccidere Scott squartandolo, piuttosto che morderlo per trasformarlo…»

«L’hanno mai preso?» chiese Derek.

Stiles scosse la testa. «L’hanno trovato morto di overdose non molto tempo dopo, e nel frattempo Scott è rimasto sotto la tutela di tua madre». Inspirò a fondo. «Prima di allora io e Scott conoscevamo Lydia solo perché era la ragazza più popolare della scuola e io avevo una mega cotta per lei, ma dopo di allora… beh, l’unico modo per superare certe cose è farlo non da soli» abbozzò un sorriso malinconico.

«Gli altri li avete incontrati al college?» intuì Derek, aiutandolo a spostarsi su un altro argomento con leggerezza.

Stiles sbuffò una risata grattandosi la testa. «Beh, è una cosa imbarazzante da dire, però Malia è stata la mia prima e unica storia di una notte: eravamo tutti e due abbastanza incapaci di socializzare, così dopo siamo rimasti appiccicati per fare gli incapaci in due» scrollò le spalle, «e con lei è arrivata Kira: erano spesso l’una appiccicata all’altra» sospirò, ricordando il primo zuccherosissimo sguardo che Scott e Kira si erano scambiati quando Malia li aveva presentati.

«Scott ha un beta, mi pare…» mormorò Derek aggrottando la fronte.

«Sì» assentì Stiles, «lui e il suo migliore amico Mason, che è un umano, lavorano come camerieri alla caffetteria. La loro storia… beh, diciamo che dopo Malia e Kira il ritorno del tragico ci voleva» smorzò con una risata un po’ amara.

«Per farla semplice e breve» proseguì Stiles, «io e Scott siamo stati coinvolti in un tragico incidente che ha provocato un clamoroso tamponamento a catena: noi eravamo alla fine della catena, ma non c’eravamo fatti niente, ma Scott sentiva odore di sangue e quindi è andato di corsa a vedere cos’era successo… Liam aveva preso molto più di una semplice botta» si scrocchiò le dita, nervoso al ricordo, «non lo conoscevamo, non sapevamo nemmeno il suo nome, ma non appena Scott – nell’attesa che i soccorsi arrivassero – ha staccato lo sportello della sua macchina per controllare meglio come stesse, abbiamo capito subito che non ce l’avrebbe fatta: c’era poco da fare, ma per fortuna non aveva ancora perso i sensi, quindi Scott gli ha chiesto se voleva il Morso, lui ha accettato e io ho fatto da testimone per accertare la legalità della cosa».

«Sono cose che succedono» commentò Derek, pacato ma con espressione aperta e sincera, «mia mamma a volte viene chiamata d’urgenza dall’ospedale per Mordere qualcuno che chiede di essere salvato diventando un licantropo: fino quando è qualcosa di consensuale e che salva la vita di qualcuno non è mai un male, per quanto sia una scelta estrema su uno sfondo triste».

Stiles assentì. «Lo so, e… in fondo siamo tuttora ancora felici che sia andata così, che Scott fosse lì presente per aiutarlo e che Liam dopo si sia rivelato un ragazzo migliore di quanto avessimo immaginato: lui avrebbe potuto scegliere di non restare con noi e avere un altro alpha, o avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un vero incubo con mille difetti, ma… _è rimasto_ , e questa è stata una cosa davvero importante, per tutti noi». Respirò a fondo e poi proseguì a parlare con un sorriso malinconico quanto ironico.

«E quindi siamo rimasti sempre tutti insieme, facendo gli uni gli iperprotettivi con gli altri, perché sono state delle esperienze traumatiche a farci incontrare e quindi entriamo facilmente in paranoia e scattiamo subito in maniera passiva-aggressiva, se qualcuno osa fare del male a uno di noi». Ridacchiò scuotendo la testa. «Non è che la gente sia stata in grado di ferirci davvero quando abbiamo aperto il _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ e giravano parecchi commenti gratuiti sulle nostre origini miste e sulla nostra avventatezza: abbiamo risposto con un mucchio di irriverenza e dolci mostruosi» sogghignò, «perché anche se non siamo un branco che è una vera famiglia e solo due di noi sono effettivamente dei licantropi, siamo i tipi da restare insieme fino alla fine senza lasciare mai nessuno indietro» sospirò. «Sono fiero di ciò che siamo».

«Siete già una bellissima famiglia» osservò Derek con un sorriso quieto.

Stiles sorrise a sua volta, abbassando con timidezza lo sguardo, incapace di trovare un modo per replicargli: erano avvolti da un’atmosfera così confortevole e piacevole che sembrava inutile aggiungere qualcos’altro o dire ad alta voce quello che si pensava davvero; condividevano in modo tacito modi di pensare e sensazioni, che stavano sospese fra di loro senza essere invadenti o pesanti, e che anzi in un certo senso evidenziavano in maniera delicata come le loro vite potessero intrecciarsi, se loro due l’avessero voluto davvero.

Stava andando _così_ bene, e Stiles ne era _così_ contento – gli sembrava di sentire un gattino che gli faceva le fusa sul petto.

Poi alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò davanti Derek, ricordandosi per l’ennesima volta quanto fosse fottutamente bello, e la tenera voglia di allungare la mano verso la sua per intrecciare le dite alle sue si trasformò in desiderio pungente di andare a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui e baciarlo fino a rendere stupidi entrambi. Dio se aveva bisogno di stringerlo forte a sé e _tuffare_ la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo: voleva mettergli le mani addosso, ma tipo per fargli capire in quanti modi diversi gli mandava in pappa il cervello, non solo per dirgli che era sexy da morire.

I primi appuntamenti facevano schifo: Stiles non sapeva mai come lasciare intendere di starci con però la sottintesa aggiunta "ma non voglio che sia una cosa da una notte sola, perché mi piaci un sacco davvero!" Perlopiù succedeva sempre che alla fine il suo cervello lo tradiva e a un certo punto si lasciava sfuggire la parola "pene" o un doppio senso volgare non voluto. Era la storia della sua vita.

Derek attirò la sua attenzione schiarendosi la voce e sospirando. «Andiamo?» propose neutrale. Stiles si limitò ad annuire, ancora indeciso su _cosa_ dirgli per lasciargli intendere come voleva e sperava si concludesse quella serata.

Pagarono il conto e poi Stiles seguì mogio Derek fuori dal locale, rindossando la giacca e stringendosi nelle spalle. Una volta fuori dalla porta, Stiles si sentì più impacciato di prima, e restò fermò davanti a Derek, con le mani infilate in tasca.

«Eeeee è stata una bella serata» biascicò con voce un po’ stridula, maledicendosi per la figura patetica che stava facendo – e probabilmente aveva anche il viso arrossato a chiazze, fantastico. «Quindi stavo pensando…»

Ma Derek l’interruppe fissandolo mortalmente serio e con le sopracciglia appena aggrottate, come se stesse per porgli una domanda di fondamentale importanza. «Andiamo da te o da me?»

Per un lungo attimo Stiles si scordò come respirare, e si perse a fissare il modo in cui quel bastardo di Derek stava provando a reprimere un piccolo ghigno divertito e soddisfatto – non era colpa sua se stava reagendo come un pesce fuor d’acqua, ok? Non era tutti i giorni che tipi come Derek gli chiedevano con nonchalance dove preferisse andare a scopare. E poi Stiles aveva dei _piani_ , voleva almeno avere la certezza di poter avere un secondo appuntamento con Derek, prima di… prima di… Decise che i piani potevano pure andare a farsi fottere.

«Dove stai, per adesso?» gli chiese di rimando, atono.

Derek gli rispose ostentando indifferenza. «In un loft di un palazzo di proprietà della mia famiglia. Non è molto lontano da qui».

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Da te, allora».

Derek gli rivolse un altro sorrisetto saputo e con la testa gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Camminarono in silenzio l’uno accanto all’altro per un paio di metri, prima che Stiles sentisse l’urgenza di parlare – non c’era un silenzio di tipo imbarazzante fra di loro, o denso di impaccio, ma era comunque elettrizzante in modo strano, carico di anticipazione, e gli faceva venire voglia di mordersi un labbro. «Quindi il tuo grande piano era questo? Invitarmi allo strip club e offrirmi un orgasmo affinché poi io in cambio te ne procurassi uno vero?»

Derek sorrise scuotendo la testa e fissando la strada davanti a sé. «Più o meno».

Stiles ciondolò la testa, inespressivo. «Uhm, pare che abbia funzionato».

«Pensa che di solito dicono che i miei piani fanno schifo».

«Non so come siano in genere gli altri tuoi piani, ma quelli che coinvolgono me credo che funzionino abbastanza bene: sono superficiale e da cliché così come mi vedi, mi hai centrato in pieno» ironizzò.

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale a sguardo basso e lo invitò a entrare in un edificio. Salirono sull’ascensore e si rivolsero l’uno verso l’altro appoggiando la schiena contro le pareti interne.

Stiles sapeva bene che effetto faceva a un licantropo vedere una gola in bella mostra – non era cresciuto con Scott mica per niente – e non è che dovesse essere solo Derek quello dei due a punzecchiare l’altro. «Quindi…» inspirò a fondo, facendo gran mostra di stiracchiarsi curvando la schiena e il collo all’indietro verso la parete dell’ascensore, con più disinvoltura e inespressività possibile, «dopo avermi messo in mostra su un tuo territorio – lo strip club – mi stai portando nella tua tana?»

Quando riabbassò lo sguardo vide che Derek gli stava fissando il collo, come previsto – e probabilmente aveva seguito con gli occhi anche il movimento dei suoi fianchi.

Lui gli replicò a voce bassa e atono. «Non sai proprio quando smettere di parlare?»

«Perché non ci provi tu a farmi stare zitto?» lo sfidò, sicuro di sé – una volta tanto.

Nello stesso attimo in cui l’ascensore si aprì, gli occhi di Derek lampeggiarono di blu per qualche secondo e poi Stiles si ritrovò trascinato per il polso dentro il loft. Derek aprì e chiuse la porta scorrevole dell’appartamento con così tanta forza e violenza che Stiles credette fosse riuscito a far tremare l’intero palazzo, ma prima che potesse fare una battuta, Derek lo intrappolò fra sé e il muro, lo sollevò da terra per spingerlo ad allacciare le gambe e le braccia intorno a lui e attaccò la bocca alla sua.

Fu il bacio più aggressivo che Stiles avesse mai ricevuto, ma anche il più eccitante di tutti. Gemette contro le labbra di Derek e procedette a infilargli le dita fra i capelli per ricambiarlo con foga.

Erano nella semioscurità e Stiles non aveva la più pallida idea di in quale punto del loft si trovassero e quanto fossero lontani dal letto o da una comoda superficie orizzontale, ma non poteva fregargliene di meno: aveva un muro alle spalle e Derek premuto contro di sé, caldo, forte ed eccitato quanto lui, ed era più che contento di sentire e vedere solo Derek in quel momento. Derek lo baciava e gli mordicchiava il profilo della mandibola e il collo come se fosse intenzionato a lasciarlo senza parole _per sempre_ , e Stiles si lasciava sfuggire gemiti su gemiti provando a divorargli il collo le volte che Derek si staccava appena da lui – con molta fatica si erano sfilati le giacche a vicenda.

Stiles dovette muovere il bacino contro il suo per convincerlo ad allontanarsi di più – Derek _mugolò_ di piacere in risposta, separandosi dalla sua bocca, e Stiles soddisfatto gli mordicchiò il mento.

«Sei così _irritante_ » borbottò Derek.

Stiles sorrise soddisfatto contro la sua guancia. «Però ti piaccio così come sono, considerando le volte che sei tornato a fare colazione da me».

«Tu e la tua boccaccia e le tue fottute _piante carnivore_ » e sottolineò quanto tutto ciò lo infastidisse mordendogli il collo con un accenno lieve di zanne.

Stiles ebbe un flash del loro primo incontro, e scoppiò a ridere. «Sai, che la prima volta che sei entrato al negozio e ti ho visto fissare male Genoveffa ho pensato che avessi un complesso nei confronti dei suoi _peni_?»

Derek si allontanò dal suo collo e roteò gli occhi. «Perché non mi sorprende che tu stia parlando di questo in un momento simile?»

Stiles sorrise ostentando comprensione e gli accarezzò le spalle. «Uh, povero cucciolo, geloso delle dimensioni altrui». Derek inspirò a fondo e, tenendolo stretto a sé, separò entrambi dal muro e marciò verso una direzione ignota a Stiles: lui sperò che stessero andando verso il letto, ma comunque trovò la reazione di Derek adorabilmente ilare e non poté fare a meno di ridere dandogli dei pugnetti sulle spalle.

«Mi sto ancora chiedendo perché sto facendo _questo_ » sbottò Derek, posandolo con malagrazia su un materasso; poi spinse Stiles ad allargare le gambe per inginocchiarsi fra di esse.

Stiles l’afferrò per il colletto della maglia per spingerlo ad avvicinare il viso al suo, lo fissò negli occhi. «Perché sai quanto me che sarà _assolutamente fantastico_ » gli sussurrò con aria di sfida.

Derek si perse per qualche secondo a tracciargli i contorni degli zigomi con un pollice, poi gli infilò le dita fra i capelli. «Non hai idea di quanto mi fai impazzire» gli mormorò con un lieve ringhio nel tono della voce, prima di baciarlo ancora una volta con irruenza.

Stiles fu più che lieto di dimostrargli a propria volta quando lui lo facesse impazzire infilando veloce le mani sotto la sua maglia per accarezzargli i fianchi, risalire la schiena con le dita e poi graffiarlo sulle scapole; Derek inspirò forte e si portò rapido le mani sul retro del collo della maglia per togliersela, e Stiles si avventò sul suo petto nudo ancora prima che lui si sfilasse del tutto l’indumento. Le mani di Derek vagarono sul collo e sui capelli di Stiles accompagnando i movimenti della sua testa, fino a quando non decise di iniziare a spogliarlo: la maglia di Stiles volò via da qualche parte del loft, poi tornarono ad aggredirsi la bocca e il collo a vicenda col sottofondo di zip che venivano abbassate alla cieca.

Stiles calciò via le scarpe un attimo prima che Derek gli togliesse i jeans – che lanciò a terra come se l’avessero personalmente offeso, e fu una cosa così ridicola da essere eccitante – e una volta liberato anche Derek dei pantaloni, Stiles lo spinse giù a stendersi di nuovo sopra di lui.

«Il tuo odore mi manda fuori di testa» gli mormorò Derek, strusciando il naso contro la sua clavicola, «è così… è così…»

E Stiles non riuscì a esimersi dal fare l’idiota. «… _buono_ , sì, lo so, _ovvio_ : faccio dolci per lavoro».

Sentì Derek inspirare di nuovo a fondo per calmarsi, ma prima che Stiles potesse sogghignare soddisfatto dell’averlo stuzzicato, Derek si vendicò stringendogli a tradimento una mano attorno all’erezione. E fu la volta di Stiles si inspirare a fondo.

«Dicevi?» gli chiese Derek, sornione.

«Niente, niente» biascicò, «procedi pure». E Derek procedette. Abbassandosi a prenderglielo in bocca. «DEREK!» gridò gemendo. In risposta ricevette dei mugolii soddisfatti che lo fecero gemere più forte.

Non era per niente giusto il modo in cui Derek riuscisse a farlo smettere di parlare, spingendolo ad articolare solo il suo nome gemendo solo grazie alla sua bocca. Quando Stiles lo sentì provare a insinuare piano le dita dentro di lui per prepararlo, pensò che ne sarebbe _morto_.

Stiles perse la cognizione del tempo, seppe solo ormai si era ridotto a supplicare Derek di darsi una mossa, che il suo piede si era scontrato contro una bottiglietta di lubrificante e l’aveva calciata via dal letto durante una flessione delle dita di Derek particolarmente _giusta_ , e che sotto il palmo di una mano, fra le lenzuola, aveva sentito l’incarto vuoto di un preservativo. Un paio di volte aveva ridacchiato per i modi sarcastici con cui Derek aveva replicato alle sue richieste di sbrigarsi.

Ma poi Derek si sistemò fra le sue gambe e gli accarezzò con attenzione i fianchi, e Stiles lo guardò negli occhi trattenendo il fiato fino a quando non lo sentì cominciare a entrargli dentro. E se fra una spinta e l’altra, quando Derek si abbassava a baciarlo, Stiles sorrideva contro la sua bocca, era solo perché era dannatamente felice di sentirsi così libero con Derek e che fossero così complici.

Se le basi erano quelle, ce n’erano di cose che avrebbero potuto avere, se avessero deciso di fare di quello il loro inizio.

Quando raggiunsero l’orgasmo, Stiles non si lamentò nemmeno di come Derek gli crollò addosso, anzi ne approfittò per stringerlo ancora un po’ a sé vagando con le mani sulle sue spalle e fra i suoi capelli, schioccandogli lievi baci sulla fronte e sulla tempia, fino a quando Derek si sollevò appena per andare incontro alla sua bocca con la propria.

Dopo si diedero una pulita e si sistemarono sotto le coperte nudi; fu dolce restare stretti con gli arti intrecciati, l’uno rivolto verso l’altro, e Stiles ci sperò davvero che fra di loro non finisse così.

«E quindi hai un tatuaggio» esordì Stiles, quieto e discorsivo, accarezzando con le dita il centro della schiena di Derek, dove aveva intravisto una triscele nera disegnata. «Non lo sapevo. Ci sono un sacco di cose che ancora non so di te».

Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, come a chiedergli con ironia a scetticismo dove volesse andare a parare.

«E ci sono un sacco di cose che tu non sai di me» continuò Stiles. «Tipo, lo sai che di recente ho finalmente chiesto a Melissa, la madre di Scott, come mai lei e la madre di Kira hanno deciso di regalarci proprio delle piante carnivore per l’inaugurazione della caffetteria?»

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Perché stai parlando di nuovo di quelle fottute piante?»

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso divertito, portandosi un dito sulle labbra per indicargli di fare silenzio. «Shhh! Dicevo, lo sai perché? Da piccolo ho avuto un boa, lo nutrivo con delle piccole cavie, dei topolini vivi». Derek inarcò _entrambe_ le sopracciglia, lui fece finta di non sentirlo. «Beh, Melissa ha pensato che visto che da bambino avevo dei gusti così particolari ed esotici in fatto di animali domestici, magari delle piante carnivore non mi sarebbero dispiaciute. E in più ci sono prove fotografiche che le nepente più grandi riescano anche a catturare e digerire dei piccoli mammiferi come i topolini. Come fanno i boa».

«Perché mi stai riassumendo quest’inquietante puntata di _Quark_?» gli domandò Derek, sempre più perplesso – e un po’ disgustato, a dire il vero.

«Perché questa è una cosa che tu non sapevi di me, e… mi piaceva dirtela» gli accarezzò il collo. «E ci sono tante altre cose che potrei raccontarti, alcune potrebbero anche schifarti di meno, o forse di più – dipende dai punti di vista – e mi piacerebbe pure che tu mi dicessi altre cose su di te, anche le più stupide. _In particolare_ le più stupide» sottolineò accennando un sorriso; sospirò. «Vorrei che fra di noi non finisse stasera, in pratica» concluse flebile.

Derek fece per parlare, ma lui lo fermò tappandogli piano la bocca con una mano. «Non voglio una risposta _adesso_ » e sorrise nervoso, «perché finora è andato tutto bene e… voglio che per ora continui così, senza pensieri. Quindi… _pensaci_ ».

Derek sbuffò storcendo il naso. «Sei un idiota» gli mormorò, non appena lui gli scoprì la bocca.

«Ma mi hai portato nella tua tana» lo prese in giro con ironia. Derek sbuffò di nuovo, esasperato, e gli impedì di parlare di nuovo baciandolo a lungo sulla bocca.

Stiles gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, spingendolo a stendersi su di lui e rendendo il bacio più intenso. La risposta di Derek poteva attendere un loro secondo round di sesso sfrenato.

Non è che Stiles si aspettasse una risposta _immediata_ , però era giunta ormai la tarda mattinata di lunedì, erano poco più di ventiquattro ore che Derek non si faceva sentire neanche per dirgli "Ciao", e non era nemmeno venuto a fare colazione al _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ , quindi Stiles si sentiva più o meno in diritto di starsene seduto in un angolo a fare il musone e ad auto commiserarsi. Almeno fino a quando non arrivavano dei clienti da servire, poi riprendeva a starsene imbronciato da solo.

Eppure l’altra sera era sembrato che fosse andata così bene… La mattina dopo Stiles aveva faticato ad andare via dal loft, perché Derek l’aveva afferrato per il colletto, schiacciandolo fra sé e la porta baciandolo a lungo. C’erano stati _così tanti_ baci. E anche parecchi gemiti e mugolii.

Sospirò tornando tristemente all’operazione di prima, cioè auto commiserarsi.

Nell’aria c’era un odore dolce e acidulo, perché Malia, nella porzione di negozio riservata ai frappé, stava provando qualcosa di nuovo per i loro _Venerdì Stregati_ : sminuzzava della mela verde e dei kiwi con espressione concentrata e _assassina_ , soffiandosi di tanto in tanto via dal viso le ciocche di capelli che le sfuggivano dalla coda. Stiles si avvicinò a lei provando a sistemarle meglio un paio di forcine.

«Dovresti ricordarti di metterti la cuffietta, sai?» le mormorò con un pizzico di esasperazione, ma anche con affetto. «Se viene un ispettore sanitario…»

«Shhhh!» gli intimò inespressiva, spegnendo il frullatore e accucciandosi di colpo a cercare qualcosa nelle piccole dispense della parte inferiore del banco. Quando Stiles la osservava mettersi alla ricerca di un oggetto ben preciso, gli sembrava di poter sentire il tema de _Lo Squalo_ di sottofondo, tanto lei aveva una faccia seria e da predatore.

Poco dopo la vide rimettersi in piedi con fra le mani un paio di barattolini trasparenti pieni di roba verde, e poi la guardò andare a recuperare la panna spray.

«Malia, cosa stai…»

«Shhhh!» gli ripeté, versando il frappé alla mela verde e kiwi che aveva fatto in un grande bicchiere alto; coprì il tutto con un grosso ciuffo di panna e lo decorò con dei piccoli quadrifogli di zucchero e glitter verdi commestibili. Infine, con espressione soddisfatta e deliziata, affondò nella panna una _Coda di Kitsune_. Inspirò a fondo sorridendo e passò l’opera completa a Stiles.

«Per te. Se è buono, penso di chiamarlo _Elisir della Fortuna_ , o una cosa del genere» scrollò le spalle, poco convinta.

«Quindi…» indicò il bicchiere, «ti sto facendo da cavia?» le chiese perplesso.

«No. Cioè, anche» aggrottò la fronte. «Però è _per te_. Come augurio di buona fortuna, tipo. Per Derek» annuì più convinta.

«Ah» esalò, abbassando lo sguardo sul frappé, intenerito. Malia era quella più ricettiva ai cambi d’umore del branco, e anche se spesso _imponeva_ la propria generosità, poi faceva quelle piccole cose carine e fatte apposta che facevano dimenticare a Stiles le volte in cui lei parlava a sproposito senza filtri.

«Ha un buon odore» le disse, e lei sorrise come una bimba contenta che al proprio papà piace il disegno che ha fatto lei. Stiles aprì bocca per assaggiarlo, ma lei lo fermò all’ultimo istante.

«Aspetta!»

La fissò confuso e sorpreso aggrottando la fronte, ma quando la vide prendere il proprio cellulare capì: la foto per Malira. Roteò gli occhi.

«Reggi il bicchiere» gli disse concentrata, «così…» scattò la foto. «Fatto» annuì convinta in direzione dello schermo.

Stiles sospirò stanco e finalmente fece il primo assaggio, mentre Malia lo fissava carica di aspettativa. «Buono» sentenziò, immergendo di più il biscotto nella panna, per poi morderlo. «Se a Kira piace, direi che possiamo metterlo sul menù».

Lei gli rivolse un gran sorriso, gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e andò in cucina annunciando di avere qualcosa da sfornare; Stiles riprese posto nel suo angolo dell’auto commiserazione, sorseggiando il frappé fra una morsicata e all’altra alla cannuccia.

Vagò per i tavoli con lo sguardo: non c’era molta clientela, e al momento Kira era impegnata a servire una signora che stava ammirando Clementina, la loro pinguicula posta in un vaso basso e circolare vicino alla finestra più grande.

«Che bella» disse la signora a Kira, che stava posando davanti a lei un piattino con una fetta di torta. «Sembra una rosetta! È una pianta grassa, vero?»

Kira le rispose con lo stesso sorriso felice ed entusiasta che riservava indifferentemente sia all’annuncio della nuova specialità del giorno sia al fatto che il suo fidanzato fosse un licantropo alpha e non un normale umano. «No, carnivora!»

La signora perse il sorriso. «Ah» esalò secca, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Kira, bontà sua, non si accorse della sua reazione e tornò in cucina, ma non appena lei voltò le spalle, la signora si alzò allontanandosi con tutta la sedia dalla pianta.  
Stiles scrollò la testa e si passò una mano sulla fronte: povera Clementina, nessuno che la capiva. Era sola e triste proprio come lui, abbandonato da Derek che…

Da Derek che in quel momento entrò nel negozio con fra le braccia _una grossa nepente con un fiocco rosso enorme legato attorno al vaso_.

A Stiles andò il frappé di traverso, iniziò a tossire dandosi dei pugni sul petto. «Ehi» salutò Derek con voce esile e roca.

Derek posò la pianta sul banco e la fissò come se ce l’avesse a morte con lei, nonostante l’avesse portata lì lui stesso. «Non hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile trovarla» gli borbottò indicandogliela.

Stiles dovette dargliene atto: quella nepente aveva gli ascidi diversi e dai colori più vivaci rispetto a quelli di Genoveffa, Derek doveva aver faticato non poco per procurarsela. «Mi stai regalando una nuova pianta carnivora?» gli chiese perplesso e confuso. «Derek, tu _odi_ le mie piante carnivore, perché me ne stai regalando una?»

Lui scrollò le spalle, inespressivo quanto ironico. «Forse perché se sopporto te, posso sopportare anche loro?»

Stiles si morse un labbro provando a non lasciarsi sfuggire un gran sorriso, ma fu difficile; incrociò le braccia sul petto e fissò Derek dall’altra parte del banco. «Stai per caso cercando di dimostrarmi qualcosa? O di _dirmi_ qualcosa…» insinuò ironico.

Lui non mutò espressione. «Più che altro ho pensato di regalartene una provando a lasciare a te l’interpretazione del motivo per cui ho voluto dartene proprio una fallo-forme».

Stiles si morse il labbro con più forza, non riuscendo più a trattenere un piccolo ghigno felice. «Lo stai facendo per indicarmi il tuo complesso nei confronti delle sue _dimensioni_? O come buono augurio? O per dirmi quanti falli speri che ci siano ancora nella nostra…»

« _Stiles_ » lo interruppe, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Lui sospirò, sentendosi il cuore scaldarsi in petto e tutti i denti andare in pezzi _per la carie_. «Ok» annuì, «sei venuto a dirmi che ci stai».

Derek sospirò esasperato. «Che qualcuno Lassù abbia pietà di me, ma ci sto».

Stiles si protrasse verso di lui poggiando le mani sul banco. «Mi hai avuto nel momento in cui sei entrato qui e hai minacciato di morte la mia nepente con lo sguardo» gli mormorò ironico.

Derek lo fissò scettico. «Penso che tu mi hai avuto nel momento in cui ho scoperto che un idiota aveva chiamato una caffetteria _Dolcemente Mostruoso_ ».

Stiles sorrise un’ultima volta e si spinse più avanti per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Magari più tardi avrebbe pensato a come creare in onore di Derek un dolce che richiamasse una pianta carnivora. Perché del resto Stiles _era_ dolcemente mostruoso.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Genoveffa](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepenthes), [Gertrude](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dionaea_muscipula) e [Clementina](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinguicula).  
> Fotine varie: [sorriso di Gertrude](http://www.exotic-plants.de/auktionsbilder/Dionaea_muscipula_ARPC1.jpg) \+ [1](http://www.lepiantecarnivore.it/Immagini/Dionaea%20Muscipula1.jpg) \+ [2](http://www.aldrovanda.com/sites/default/files/styles/medium/public/story_images/fc20071020california0402.jpg).  
> [Meraviglie di Genoveffa](http://forum.giardinaggio.it/attachments/piante-carnivore/63738d1302949661-nuova-nepenthes-dsc_0014.jpg) \+ [1](http://masozravky.wbl.sk/shop_120.jpg) \+ [2](http://www.lesplantesdepascal.fr/wp-content/gallery/nepenthes/100_2784-def-avec-miranda.jpg) \+ [3](http://www.leilaninepenthes.com/shop/images/P/N.%20Cordelia%20NN3831081%20IM2.jpg) \+ [4](http://scrittoriprecari.files.wordpress.com/2013/01/nepente.jpg).  
> [Carineria di Clementina](http://coloradocarnivorousplantsociety.com/2007-1-2_Pinguicula_054.jpg) \+ [1](http://www.aipcnet.it/Gfx/Pics/Pinguicula_esseriana.jpg) \+ [2](http://www.hartmeyer.de/Bilder_Pflanzen_2010/Pinguicula_ehlersiae_weiss1web.jpg).  
> \- Ispirazioni per i Cupcake Mostriciattoli:  
> Quelli di Kira: [1](http://www.janedonald.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/cookie-monster-cupcakes-2.jpg) \+ [2](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-5WF5IncJO3k/ToNoxDY3BCI/AAAAAAAAAd4/Yw60XMUKMz8/s1600/How+to+frost+fur+on+cookie+monster+cupcake.jpg) \+ [3](http://lh5.ggpht.com/_zTCbpIKK2Ss/TFrItEU2WBI/AAAAAAAAAzc/wTBwi5I7K7U/s800/cookiemonstercupcakessteps1.jpg).  
> Quelli di Stiles: [1](http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-IxbS5n3ooM0a3VJxQC4QHgVKpUv393h-t_LanvqX9yA2ndgH-Q) \+ [2](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1158/5147096370_1b0f52fbe5_z.jpg), con per corna le caramelle [candy corn](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candy_corn).  
> Quelli di Malia (anche se di colore e forma un po' diversa e più pucciosa): [1](http://media.rd.com/rd/images/rdc/slideshows/Halloween-treats-2009/Creature-Cupcakes-rp.jpg) \+ [2](http://www.cupcakelust.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/green-monster-cupcakes.png).  
> Tutto il resto l'ho più o meno inventato, o più o meno già creato e testato in cucina :D  
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!  
> Alla prossima!  
> Fall.


End file.
